Vaiana, The Demi Goddess of The Ocean and Water
by Purple Flower of Aachen
Summary: Vaiana, the older sister of Zelda and Elsa, she was born with blue eyes and red hair. Her parents try to kill her so she can't get the throne, pity the Gods have other plans. Because now, Vaiana is very much alive and is now a Demi Goddess! she with her follow Demi Gods, must save Hyrule and stop Gannon. but, it might be hard since Vaiana's powers are not working properly. pic b me
1. Chapter 1

**Vaiana, Demi Goddess of the Ocean and Water**

 **Hi! Here's my new story, sorry if the summary is bad, just give it a chance! But i am excited! it's my first Xover!**

 **Just a few things: first, there will be no Slash's (Male X Male, or Female X Female pairings)**

 **Second: This will be Vaiana X Sidon (A Zora prince from Breath of the Wild)**

 **Third: Amanda (OC), King of Hyrule and Sidon at the start will be not put in a good like to start with, just so the story will work, and to make in more interesting, (I do quite like some stories where the main character doesn't really like who they end up with at the start of the story)**

 **Declaimer! I DO NOT OWN MOANA OR ZELDA!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1. The odd one out**

* * *

King Rhoam stroked his wife's hand soothingly. Even though he was trying to make her feel better, he could not help but worry about his wife's screams.

A few minutes prior, the Nurse had told him that they were having Triplets! It was amazing! A short while later, Amanda, (His wife) stopped screaming. The Nurse left the room with the three babies, then a short while later she came back with them. She said "Well, you have three healthy girls! Here"

As she handed them to the King and Queen, Rhoam's mother, Allie came in. She asked "Is everyone alright?"  
"yes, three Healthy girls" said the Nurse.

"Three!" exclaimed Allie in shock, Triplets were not very common, especially in this family.

The King examined his three daughters, the first one he picked up looked like a flower in bloom, she was so radiated! She had blonde hair which looked very soft. He asked the Nurse "When did this one came out?"

"Second" replied the Nurse.

Amanda suggested "Why don't we call her Princess Zelda Allie Hryule?"  
"Sounds good" said Rhoam.

Allie said "Sounds good. When you've both held her, can I hold her?"  
"Sure" said Amanda giving her to Allie.

The next one Rhoam picked had white hair, and she was just as beautiful as Zelda. Allie asked "When was she born?"  
"Third. That's the youngest" said the Nurse.

Amanda said as Allie handed her back Zelda "The last one must be the Heir"

"I have to go. I will check up on you in a couple of days' time" said the Nurse.

Allie said "I'll escort you out"  
"Thanks" said the Nurse, they both left.

Rhoam said about the youngest "Why don't we call her Princess Elsa Anna Hyrule?"

Zelda and Elsa looked quite like their parents, which pleased Amanda and Rhoam.

When Zelda opened her eyes, they saw they were a beautiful blue, quite similar to Amanda's. Then the was a soft cry, reminding the two rulers about the oldest.

Rhoam was shocked when he picked her up! She had ruby red hair! (Which was quite pretty he had to emit), And the same blue eyes as Zelda, she had a curious look on her face.

Red hair had never appeared in the Royal Hyrule family, (until now) he said "The Nurse must have made a mistake. This one can't rule when we die"

"Why ever not?" asked Amanda.

Rhoam handed the child to Amanda, and she almost dropped the girl in shock. Amanda quickly put the child in the Crib, and the King and Queen went back to dotting on the other two. When the Girl protested about being forgotten, she started crying, so Rhoam asked a Maid to take her to another room.

A little later…

Allie was walking down to her son and daughter in law's bedroom. When she past one of the guest's room, she had a baby sobbing! Allie frowned, she wasn't aware of any of the staff having a baby. Allie went to investigate, and when she opened the door, she saw lying on the bed, was a red haired girl, sobbing like hell! Allie quickly picked the girl up, and quickly calmed her, (Which didn't take long). Allie quickly grew to like the girl, she was quite a bit like Allie, for Allie had blue eyes and red hair;. thought Allie's was light red.

When the child opened her eyes because she had stopped crying, Allie quickly worked out that it was one of her grandchildren! She fed the poor hungry child, then went to the King and Queen's bedroom. She asked "Why was this girl just lying in one of the guest rooms?"  
"Because she isn't part of the family mother. Look at her" said Rhoam.

Allie quietly grumbled, but then a Maid came in and said ( **Alright, Photo's came long after this time,** **but it's Fanfiction! And this is AU!)** "The Photo Man is here, and waiting in the throne room"  
"Right, tell him we will be there in a minute!" Rhoam told the Maid.

Then Amanda told Allie "Put that stupid child down!"  
"She is not stupid! She's quite smart! And I am not going to let some unwritten tradition get in the way of someone's life!" said Allie Angrily. Seeing that this had done nothing, she suggested after sighing "How about we do a deal, the only photo that gets put out, is the one of us together, so after that one, I do one with just me and, umm, her"

"Deal" said Rhoam.

Later that evening…

Rhoam said as he handed the girl to his personal knight "Dump this girl in the Ocean, she will drown, she can't live. my mother is too fund of her already, and she will break a rather long lasting unwitting tradition. And even if we send her away, she won't have died, which will mean if she still is in the Kingdom, she can still Rule"

"Your majesty, pardon me for questioning, but are you sure?" asked the knight.

Rhoam said "yes, I am sure"

The Knight took the child, then left for the Sea.

In Allie's room...

Allie sighed as she looked at the photo of her and the girl.

Her son was so stubborn at times! But at the moment, she had another thing to worry about. She knew couldn't go around calling the child, 'the child' and since her son had plainly said he wanted nothing to do with her, Allie thought she could name her. "Hmm" thought Allie, then she had an idea! In one of her favourite legends, (Which the leader of the Sheikah insists is a prophecy) there was a Demi Goddess named Vaiana. So, Allie said "How about Vaiana Te Fiti Hyrule?"

Fiti was after the Goddess of Life, Te Fiti. With a smile, she wrote on the back of the Photo "Princess Vaiana Te Fiti Hyrule and Duchess Allie Rosa Hyrule." Allie did this so Zelda, Vaiana and Elsa would know the truth when she died.

Then Allie thought of Vaiana, where was she? Her son seemed insistent on leaving her in the Maid's nursery, (For when they have children) thinking that she'd still be there, Allie went down to the Nursery. When she got there, Vaiana was nowhere to be seen! No one was. Allie asked the only Maid who would tell the truth and not tell on her, Amma: "Where's the girl?"  
Amma looked a little frightened, but then she said "Your son, he told his knight, to drop her in the Sea"  
"Thanks, Amma. I haven't heard this from you" said Allie, Amma nodded, and quickly left, which Allie was grateful for, because as soon as she left, she broke down in tears.

With Vaiana and the Knight…

He had just arrived at the Bridge with lots of rocks at the bottom, and the water was quite deep here too. He looked at Vaiana and muttered "Sorry Girl, but orders are orders. I hope you understand"

And scarily enough, she did seem to. The Knight quickly dropped her, before he lost his nerve, and he couldn't do what his King had asked. Then he hurriedly left, trying not to feel sick.

Vaiana fell until she hit the rocks, the fall didn't kill her, (But she was badly injured) but she was left with a scar that would be on her back forever, it was shaped like a Z.

The Goddess of Water, Faumea, was wondering nearby this Bridge, when she spotted Vaiana! Being a Goddess, she knew everything about the girl immediately. "Poor girl! She's just like Maui!"

Like her Husband, who found Maui, she could feel that this girl, Vaiana, would do great things if she lived. So, without hesitating, for she knew that the girl was dying, she picked Vaiana up, and took her to the realm of Gods and Goddesses.

$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% ###&&&*((((-$$$$

Te Fiti sat in her throne and thought deeply: Most humans believed she slept as the mother Ireland, when really, that was just a vessel which allows her to spread her magic across Hyrule and the Oceania regions. She felt sorry for not telling the humans the truth, but really it was very silly of them to think that was her true self! That would mean she's a 20-foot Goddess! And she towered over all the other Gods and Goddesses! And the Demi Gods and Goddesses! When really, their all about the same height.

However, her thinking was short lived when Faumea came bursting in! Te Fiti asked "What is the child?"  
"Vaiana Te Fiti Hryule, she was abandoned by her family! Only her grandmother cares for her! She's dying Fiti! I can feel, that she has potential" said Faumea puffing slightly.

Te Fiti said "Let's do the Ritual, then discuss what to do with her"

The Ritual in question was one to make her a half Goddess, which meant she'd become a Demi Goddess. Afterwards, Te Fiti gave Vaiana to the healing Demi Goddess, Self-Heal, to keep an eye on her until she wakes up. Interestingly, Self-Heal was the only Demi God or Goddess to live in the realm of Gods and Goddesses, all the other Demi Gods, (And Goddesses) lived in the land of Mortals. Faumea said "I think we should ask Leti to look after her"

"That would be good, she'd grow up to be the picture of a perfect Demi Goddess, maybe she could keep Maui in line. He's been very mischievous of late" said Te Fiti.

Faumea said "he was always mischievous though. The Prophecy, that most Mortals think is just a legend, including Vaiana's Grandmother, could it be referring, ?"

"Yes, I think it might. Did you know? it also is part of the Prophecy that a lot seem to think is a Prophecy, not just a legend" said Te Fiti. Then they went to get Vaiana, who fortunately was awake, then they went to Leti's house.

Leti was sitting at her table. The Goddess and Gods never really had much to do, because it was mostly done by Demi Gods and Goddesses. Leti was one of the ones who had the least to do! She was the Goddess of love, but she mainly gave the Demi Goddess of Love, Betty, advice. Though Leti could have chosen differently. But she decided on that because only a short time ago in God years, Leti had been Mortal! Where's Betty is much older than her, and has had more experience.

But on one of her boring days, she never expected to have Te Fiti and Faumea pop round! "Come in" said Leti hurriedly, as she invited them in.

As they entered, Leti noticed that Fuamea was carrying a bundle of blankets. Te Fiti said "We will get straight to the point, we have a task for you"  
"Does it have anything to do with that bundle of Blankets?" asked Leti pointing at them.

Fuamea said before Te Fiti had a chance to speak "It has everything to do with this Bundle of Blankets. Leti, this is the newest Demi Goddess, Vaiana"

The two Goddesses looked at each other for a moment, then Leti knew everyone she needed. You see, Gods and Goddesses can give each other information by looking each other in the eye. Leti whispered sadly "Just like Maui"  
"Will you, do it?" asked Te Fiti.

Leti said "Gladly"  
Fuamea said as she handed Vaiana to Leti "Well it's settled. Take good care of her"

"I will" said Leti.

Then Te Fiti and Fuamea said "Later Leti!"

"Bye!" said Leti as the two Goddesses left.

Just before the door shut, a little voice said "Bye-bye!"  
Leti, froze, and looked down at Vaiana, who's blue eyes were fixed on her. Leti whispered to herself "I'm going mad. A not even a week-old child can't speak! Anyway Vaiana, let's go and get your room ready."

* * *

 **Here's the end! Just to clarify, I don't hate the King, but for this to work, it has to be this way. He will get redeemed, eventually, and anyway, from what we know of him in the game, I would not put it past him.**

 **If you were wondering, Elsa is based off Elsa from Frozen, but not the same character. I know in real life Te Fiti as a deferent name, but because I can, I've used the name from the movie. And the Polygion Gods and Goddesses have guarded Hyrule ever since the demise of Hylia.**

 **AND! I was wondering, would you like it if a character not from Moana or Zelda made a guest appearance. But they have to be from any from any of the Disney movies, or TV series, Banjo Kazooie, Harry Potter or Undertale. but! I will have three guest Characters at most! I will choose the three who are most popular. Also, Leti and Self-Heal Are OC, because there aren't many Polynesian Gods or Goddesses.**

 **And the Photo will be of importance later on. I decided that I won't let Amanda and Allie live through the whole story, so Allie will die before she sees Vaiana again. There will be other Demi Gods appearing, don't worry.**

 **I'll explain about the surviving fall thing later on!**

 **Vaiana when she's finds out about her parents dumping her hates humans, and doesn't like them until a bit later.**

 **About the Bye-bye at the end, Vaiana is able to use telepathy, she uses that, and only Leti heard her, but Vaiana won't stay one long, you'll see!**

 **And question! Who should I get Zelda and Elsa with? It can't be Link X Zelda, sorry, I have decided on getting Link together with someone else, and you can probably guess too!  
Next chapter, will probably cover her childhood until she's 17, depends on how a feel. **

5


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. growing up, and making future connections**

 **Here's the next chapter! Sorry it's been so long, but I wanted to do a good job on it. Don't forget about guest characters! Would you like one to appear? The options are at the end of the previous chapter!**

 ** _Declaimer_** _ **: I DO NOT OWN ZELDA OR MOANA!**_

* * *

"LEETTII! WAKE UP!" Cried a six-year-old Vaiana as she jumped on Leti's bed.

Leti groggily looked over at the clock on her table, she saw it was only six thirty in the morning. Leti told Vaiana "We are certainly not going to the beach at six thirty in the morning"

"Please?" asked Vaiana.

Leti said "No" as the five-year-old Demi Goddess glared at Leti, Leti smirked and said to Vaiana "And if you want to plot my doom, you need to learn to control your telepathic paths"

This caused Vaiana to glared harder. Leti said "Try to go back to sleep. We will have breakfast at 8;30, and go to the beach at nine… how does that sound?"  
"Great!" said Vaiana excitedly, then she vacated the room leaving Leti to sleep a little longer.

At 8;20, Vaiana came back to wake Leti up. Leti noted that Vaiana was dressed, and looked ready to go. Leti sked as she got up "Do you have your bag packed?"  
"Yep!" said Vaiana.

Leti said "Good, make sure it's downstairs. Go and wait down at the table, I will be there shortly"

"YAY!" screamed Vaiana as she shot out the door. Leti chuckled at the speed the six-year-old left the room. Then she started getting changed into clothes that would be good for where Leti was going that day, and there's the fact It's the middle of summer too.

When Leti got to the Kitchen, Vaiana was sitting on her chair at the table bouncing up and down. Leti said as she made breakfast for the pair of them "Vaiana! Sit still! or you'll break the chair. Oh yes, and in a week, we will be dining with Te Fiti, and you'll have to sit still for that"  
"Yay! One week and I'm going to see my Godmother! One week until I get to see my Godmother!" sang Vaiana. She sang this until Leti had finished making Breakfast, then she stopped and ate, much to Leti's pleasure.

After they had finished eating breakfast, Leti took them to the beach. It was a beautiful beach! And it was a beautiful day for going to the beach. On the way down to the Beach, Vaiana was looking in all directions trying to take as much in as possible. When they got to the beach, Leti set up a little camp, and then told Vaiana "You can go and play, just don't go to far. And If you go swimming, let me know first"

"Alright! I'm going swimming!" said Vaiana charging off to the water's edge.

A short while later, someone asked Leti "May I join you?"  
Leti looked up from the book she was reading, and saw that she was being talked to, by the Zora queen! Leti said "Sure, be my guest"

"Thanks" said the Queen, then when she said down, the Queen said "My names Aurora, what's yours?"  
"I'm Leti. Are you here with your children?" asked Leti being polite, or at least trying to be.

Aurora said "Yes, my two children. Mipha's a really good girl, but Sidon is a bit of a handful. But if you have children you would be very lucky to not get one"

"Vaiana's alright, a little cheeky" said Leti.

Aurora said "Cheeky is better than arrogant"

"true, I guess" Leti said back.

With Vaiana…

Vaiana had been splashing around, when a female's voice asked "Can I play with you?"

Vaiana turned around to see a female creature talking to her. Vaiana racked her brains on what this girl could be, in the end she decided that the girl must be a Zora. Vaiana said grinning "Sure. I'm Vaiana"

Vaiana held out her hand, the girl said as she shook it "I'm Mipha"

Then the two started playing in the water. A little later, a male Zora which Vaiana thought was Mipha's brother, came up to them. The boy said "Ah, you've found yourself a pathetic friend, sister?"  
"Don't speak to her like that! You know what father says! And if I tell mother Sidon, you will be in big trouble!" said Mipha.

The Boy, Sidon, said smirking "Oh, if your friend isn't pathetic, then she would have no problem proving herself"

Vaiana really liked Mipha, but she could not say the same for her brother. It did make her wonder how two people from the same family be so deferent! Then she thought that perhaps Mipha's brother might need to be brought down a step or two. Vaiana said "Bring it on, weird-o"

"Sidon is my name. now, see that Cove over there?" said Sidon pointing at a Cove, Vaiana nodded, he continued "There is a big monster that lives in a cave up there, you will go in and find out what sort of monster it is"

"I'll do it" said Vaiana not wanting to look like a loser in front of this arrogant Zora.

Mipha said "I'm going with her though, if her mother, or our mother finds out she went alone, we will be grounded for the rest of our lives. Come on Vaiana."

The two girls walked up the beach towards the cave with the monster living in it. Vaiana by now had decided that Mipha was a trust worthy person, and would be told Vaiana's secret. Vaiana said "Mipha, can you keep a secret?"  
"Sure" said Mipha looking excited.

Vaiana said "I'm a Demi Goddess. I can do magic! But I've only learned a little though"

"Can you show me?" asked Mipha excitedly.

"That's what I'm doing now" said Vaiana telepathically.

Mipha said "That's so cool! I bet you could speak to people miles away!"

"Yeah! That would be cool! Looks like we're here" said Vaiana as they came across a big cave.

Mipha asked nervously "You don't suppose the tide comes up here, do you?"  
"We can both swim!" said Vaiana.

The two girls went into the cave.

With Leti…

Aurora looked around, then frowned, she said "I hope Mipha's alright, I haven't seen her in ages"

"I haven't seen Vaiana for a while either, actually. Let's look" said Leti, both woman jumped up and started walking, with Leti slightly behind, because she spelling the stuff to not go walk about. They walked around the beach, and had not found them, Aurora asked her son, Sidon, Leti thought his name was "Where's Mipha?"  
"I don't know" said Sidon shrugging.

Aurora said trying not to lose her temper "IF I find your lying, you will be in serious trouble"

"She went with this girl to a cave, at that Cove over there" said Sidon looking at his mother nervously.

Leti realised that, the Red Bats lived up there, and she charged up to the Cove. Leti knew that Vaiana being a Demi Goddess, was in danger of losing her powers, she hoped she wasn't too late.

With Vaiana and Mipha…

The Cave seemed pretty quiet, dark and dirty, not to mention boring, but they had found no monsters. Vaiana said "Maybe this is just a hoax"

"No, it isn't, I can tell you that much" said Mipha. Then they saw the strangest things, bright red bats! They flew down and chased Mipha. Vaiana was at a loss for what to do, she was starting to panic too, but then, the Bats stopped. They were frozen, they couldn't move a muscle, but not for a long time, but this gave Mipha the chance to run. When the Bats could move again the started attacking Vaiana, the first one hit her, and everything went dark.

As Leti ran up to the cave, she passed a Zora girl, whom must have been Mipha. Leti asked "Are you Mipha?"  
"Yes. Vaiana, she's still in there" said Mipha.

Leti ordered "go to your mother, and tell her everything"

Mipha nodded, and ran. Leti did a thing to call Self-Heal down to the cave, because she just got this feeling that she'd need her. After going through the cave for a while, Leti saw the red Bats around a red haired, girl!

Vaiana! She soon realised, and Leti used her magic to blast the bats far down the cave and ran over to Vaiana. She was alright, and thankfully, she hadn't lost much God magic. Only the Psychic powers, but her God Magic was alright, but it was a little unbalanced. Self-Heal then appeared next to Leti. Leti said handing Vaiana to Self-Heal "She's alright, apart from her losing her Psychic touch and the rest of her magic is just imbalanced. You know what to do"

"I will see you shortly?" asked Self-Heal.

Leti, nodded, then Self-Heal and Vaiana were gone. Leti returned to the beach to fetch her stuff. Aurora, Sidon and Mipha were waiting for her when she arrived back. Aurora asked "Where's Vaiana?"  
"She was injured, but a friend who was nearby took her to the Hospital" Leti made up.

Mipha said "Let her know I said hi"  
"I will Mipha. Oh! And Aurora, good luck with him" said Leti referring to Sidon.

Aurora said "Thanks, I'll need it"

After Leti got her stuff together, she returned to the world of Gods.

(one year later)

Vaiana was in a bad mood. Her mother, Leti, had just told her about her true parent's rejection of Vaiana. Vaiana sobbed into her pillow, and wacked it! She said in-between sobs "I hate humans! I hate them! I hate them! I hate them! Why must the selfish gits exist!"  
"You hate humans" said Leti from the door sounding slightly amused.

Vaiana laughed a little, then she said "I will have to work for them one day, won't I?"  
"well, no. you could do things for the Zoras, or something" said Leti.

Vaiana said "Mipha, I will be able to see her then"

"I'm sorry it had to turn out this way. But by your birthday, Self-Heal thinks I should be able to start teaching you how to use your powers. Normally I would have started earlier but because of your accident upsetting your magic, it had to be this way" said Leti.

Vaiana said "I guess. How old are Mipha and Sidon? That book told me that Zoras age slower then humans, snd i would like to know"

"Aurora mentioned that Mipha was 21 one, and Sidon was 18. though from our view, Mipha's your age, and Sidon is a bit younger" said Leti.

"thanks. Do you have any new books for me to read? Since there is nothing else to do in this place, books are one of the very few ways to pass the time away" said Vaiana.

"I will go and have a look. Actually! How about a book on soul magic? And what about my Hyrule legends book?" suggested Leti.

Vaiana said "sounds good"

Leti went to get it, and came back with it two minutes later. Vaiana got reading straight away. Leti left her reading.

(A few days after Vaiana's birthday)

"Alright, let's start" said Leti.

Vaiana tried, and tried to do what Leti said, but it wouldn't work. Leti said "Don't worry, Self-Heal said it might take a while"

Vaiana stomped the ground, annoyed, but then a circle of water came from where Vaiana had slammed her foot. Leti said "Vaiana, Demi Goddess of water and Ocean, well done!"  
"Huh? What?" asked Vaiana confused.

Leti said "We have discovered what you are. You can control the Water, and the Ocean will be your friend"  
"Can you teach me?" asked Vaiana hopefully.

Leti said joking slightly "That's what I'm here for"

(Skip to when Vaiana's ten)

Vaiana had knew what powers she had, and had started learning the water ones. She had control over the water, and could request the Ocean to do something for her, she also could shape shift into water dwelling creatures. Apparently she could change into others, but that was before she lost her Psychic powers, but having them taken from her meant she lost some of her other powers too. At the moment, she was smelling Leti's daisies.

Leti said "I have got a letter from Mipha, she not knowing where you live put it in a bottle and floated it down them stream. Do you want to see it?"  
Vaiana said "Yes"

Leti handed Vaiana the letter, and Vaiana snatched it out of her hand. It read:

 _Hi Vaiana,_

 _I hope you're alright, I haven't seen you in ages! I'm sorry if my brother made you mad at me, and I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore. I'm sorry._

 _From_

 _Mipha._

"Mother, can I tell her the truth?" asked Vaiana pleadingly.

Leti said "Sure, when your done give it to me, and I will make sure it gets delivered"

Vaiana nodded, then wrote the letter. She explained everything, then told Mipha that when she next went down to earth, Vaiana would visit her.

(Two years later)

Vaiana was practicing throwing a javelin/spear. She was getting quite good at using it, and it was a thing to do, since there was basically nothing to do in the realm of Goddesses. Despite the fact Vaiana really liked it here, she could not wait until she could leave for the mortal world. There would be so much to do! And she'd get to see Mipha!

Anyway, it was something to look forward to despite the fact she'd be living with Mortals, she still hated them with a passion you know.

"How long where you going to stare like that for?" said Te Fiti's voice cutting into Vaiana's thoughts.

"Hi!" said Vaiana excitedly running and giving Te Fiti a hug.

Te Fiti asked "How's it going?"  
"Alright. I was practicing, but I got thinking about other things" said Vaiana.

Te Fiti asked "how's the magic going?"

Vaiana sighed, before saying "not well. Yesterday, I tried to get a small ball of light, and it would not work at all! I just wish I could rely on it, instead of mastering things, like this"

Te Fiti said "you'll get there! It your magic can't always save you, so these other skills might come in handy"

"I guess" said Vaiana.

Te Fiti said after frowning for a moment "go on, there's something else which you're not telling me"

"Well... it's nothing, truly, it's nothing really. No, it's actually really silly" said Vaiana quickly.

Te Fiti said stubbornly "I'm not leaving until you tell me"

"Augh! fine. I'm worried about the other Demi Gods laughing at me, for not being able to use my abilities properly" said Vaiana quietly.

Te fiti said putting her hand on Vaiana's shoulder "it will be fine, they would be stupid to do that"

"Oh, ok" said Vaiana looking relived.

(Skip to when Vaiana is 15)

Vaiana stomped angrily. She was bored stiff here in the realm of Gods, but they insisted she waited two more years before leaving this god for saken place! Leti said Amused "You know, boring holes into the ground is not going to do anything for you"

"I DON'T CARE! YOU WANT TO KEEP ME PRISONER HERE! SO, I DIE OF BOREDUM!" yelled Vaiana who was at the end of her reasonably short temper.

Leti said "And yelling at me isn't going to solve any problems either"

"I hate you" mumbled Vaiana.

Leti said "That's perfectly understand able in your case. But 17 in Hyrule is the age you are considered Wise, and people start believing you at that age too"

"I guess your right" mumbled Vaiana.

Leti said "Now stop mopping like a typical teenager, and go and do something!"  
"Alright" said Vaiana, stomping out of her home.

(Skip to the day before Vaiana's 17th birthday)

Leti and Vaiana watched the sun set in the realm of Gods and Godesses. Leti said "There's this thing going on in Hyrule, depending on how it goes, you might be needed to help stop it"

"I don't like mortals though" argued Vaiana.

Leti said "True, but many creatures would gain something from you doing this. Including your friend Mipha"

"Blackmailer!" protested Vaiana.

Leti said brightly "Yep! That's me!"

They both laughed. Vaiana asked "Will I go alone? Or will someone be coming with me?"  
"Te Fiti was going to see if a Demi Goddess would take you, but if not, Self-Heal or I can get you out of here, but only until we reach the mortal world, you're on your own from there" said Leti.

Vaiana said "Thanks Ma. Umm, Leti?"  
"Yes?" asked Leti.

Vaiana asked "Are my sisters doing anything for their 17th birthday?"

"That thing going on in Hyrule, both your sisters are fighting in that. In fact, Zelda is panicking, she has been unable to get access to a power to seal Gannon away, and she really hopes that the Spring of Wisdom, which she will visit tomorrow, will unlock it. But truth be told, I think you were the most likely to inherit it" said Leti.

Vaiana said spitefully "Even if I did have it, why would I help people who had done nothing for? I would know do it for the people like the Zoras"

"I get the feeling you and Maui will not be getting on" Commented Leti.

Vaiana asked "Why?"  
"Maui likes Mortals, and will do anything for them" said Leti.

Vaiana simply stated "He's weird"

"I thought you might say that" said Leti. Then Leti said "Come on, let's go and make Dinner"  
"Righty oh" said Vaiana somewhat cheerfully, as they both got up, and went to their home.

* * *

 **Done. Hopefully you got an idea of what Vaiana's character is in this chapter, and well the red Bat thing was important, it kind of sets the scene for later on. Hopefully she doesn't seem too much like a Mary Sue. the next chapter will include some Demi gods, and a few other characters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. A Whole New World**

 **Here's the next chapter!**

 ***IMPORTANT! YOU MUST READ! *  
Despite it not stated, a day passes in this chapter.**

 **Also, Te Fiti looks the same as she does in the Movie, Moana, but shorter, Leti has golden blonde hair, blue eyes, often wears a red dress, and has a heart shaped neckless. Self-Heal looks fairy like, and has wings, (dark purple, and yellow), she has black hair, tied back in a bun, with the self-heal plant being used as bun pins, black eyes, and she wears an eggplant purple dress. Fuamea has sandy blonde hair, and green eyes. She wears a blue and red dress, and also has a crown whish she always wears, made out of Seaweed.**

 ***END OF IMPORTANT! ***

 _ **Disclaimer: I do Not Own Moana OR Zelda!**_

* * *

"Vaiana! Hurry up! Self-Heal is waiting for us!" called Leti from the front door.

Vaiana called from her room "Just one more minute!"

When Vaiana came down, Leti asked "What took you so long?"  
"Well, I wanted to make sure I had everything. It would be embarrassing if I forgot something! But I only checked 10 times, I do hope I have everything" said Vaiana. Vaiana had a quite up and down face, this look was encouraged with her hair being loose, and two parts going over her shoulders, which meant the edges of her face was covered. She wore a dress made out tree leaves, she wore blue ear rings, and had a hair clip the same colour them.

Leti thought "Right, JUST ten times" but then she said "Let's go. Self-Heal is waiting for us at Te Fiti's House"

"Ok!" said Vaiana, they both left, and went to Te Fiti's home.

When the two of them reached the Throne room, they were greeted by Te Fiti, Self-Heal and Fuamea. They all greeted each other, then Fuamea asked Vaiana "Are you ready?"  
"As ready as I'll ever be" said Vaiana.

Te Fiti said "if you need a Goddess, Fuamea lives down there, so go and talk to her if you need help. Otherwise, the other Demi Gods and Goddesses will be happy to help you"

"Don't forget to look out for the magic lines" added Self-Heal.

Vaiana questioned "Magic Lines?"

"their put out by a Demi God, James is his name, when it's nearly time for a meeting. If your grab onto one, it will take you to the meeting place, and when everyone's there, the meeting will start, and then you will be returned to the place you where before" said Leti.

Then Self-Heal said "Now, I will take you to Hateno Village. From there, go up, and you'll reach Zora's Domain. Betty was going to meet you there, and she'll show you the ropes"

"Actually, she has a mission for her and you to do already" Te Fiti put in.

Vaiana asked "What is it?"  
"Betty didn't say" said Te Fiti.

Self-Heal said "We better leave, or we will get a grumpy Betty. She doesn't like being left waiting you see"

"Well by then" said Fuamea.

Leti said as Vaiana gave her a hug "See you, my little water cave"

"Thank you! See you mother!" said Vaiana who was crying by now.

Te Fiti said "See you Vaiana! Don't forget to come and visit sometime!"  
"Don't worry! I will! I'm ready to go, Self-Heal" said Vaiana.

Self-Heal said "Let's move then"

"BYE!" cried Self-Heal and Vaiana as they left.

"GOOD BYE! AND GOOD LUCK!" Cried Te Fiti, Leti and Fuamea.

Self-Heal and Vaiana left the World of Gods.

 _%%%%%%%%%%%$(LINEBREAK)$YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY_

The first thing Vaiana saw when she opened her eyes, was a bright light. Self-Heal said from next to her "I know, it's like that for me when I haven't been down here for a while. It's so much brighter than our world, isn't it? That light is the sun, it's beautiful"  
"Is that Hateno Village?" asked Vaiana, pointing down.

They were standing in front of a weird house, which most likely once upon a time was a light house. In the distance, there were plumes of smoke, and bright lights. Down below them was a small village.

Self-Heal said "Yes, that down there is it. That in the distance, is being made by guardians, who have turned against the good folk. Please, if you can find it in yourself, help them" said Self-Heal.

Then when Vaiana turned around to look at Self-Heal, she was gone. Vaiana muttered "Looks like I go alone from here. Right, but first, I want to breath it in!"

Vaiana looked around, taking in all the view, the world down here was just as pretty as she remembered it from her beach day. After pretending to be a tourist, Vaiana looked around for the direction that Zora's domain was in, with her compass. She saw that were she needed to go had a mountain in the way.

Vaiana shapeshifted into a Seagull, and flew around the mountain, on the coast side. She kept flying until she came to Zora's Domain. When she got there, Vaiana landed on a bridge going into the place, because it was raining heavily! and Vaiana had not flown in the rain before, and she was already feeling tired.

As Vaiana returned to human form, she thought "Any idea know what Betty looks like, Vaiana? No, I didn't think so"

Vaiana looked around, she was looking for someone who could be Betty, she ended up wondering into to what looked like a throne room.

When she entered, a Red male Zora came up and said "The King is not having Visitors, and defiantly not from Girls, Hylian or not. Now, allow me to show you the door"

Now, being told something like this didn't normally upset Vaiana, but being talked down to because of her sex, did really upset her, and before she could be taken out, she charged off. As she ran, she heard calls and protests, saying something to the effect of 'don't go that way!' but she ignored them all.

Eventually, Vaiana reached a lake, and she stopped at the edge, then sat down and cried. As she cried, Vaiana thought over things, and realised that that Zora who spoked down to her, was probably Sidon!

She thought "About right age, looks right and everything, must have been Sidon. He even sounded similar too. Augh! Bloody twit!"

"VAIANA!" called a voice from up high, Vaiana looked up to see a pink haired girl, with bird wings flying down to her. When she landed, her arms returned to human ones, and Vaiana saw that this woman had pink eyes, a heart shaped face and wore a white dress with pink love hearts on it.

The Woman asked "You're the daughter of Leti, right?"  
"That's me" said Vaiana slowly.

The girl said "Well nice to meet you! I'm Betty! The Demi Goddess of Love and Hate"

"Nice to meet you Betty" said Vaiana.

Betty asked "Are you alright? It's just that you look like you have been crying"

"What? Oh, just a had run in with someone. I'll be fine" said Vaiana.

Betty nodded, and said "Right. Now, see this reservoir just here?"  
"That's what it is? I thought it was a lake" commented Vaiana.

Betty said "no, it's a Reservoir. Anyway, see that red thing spitting out water?" Vaiana nodded, Betty continued "Well that is a mechanical beast, which has been taken over by Gannon, and we need to save the person inside it. I believe you know them quite well, actually"

Vaiana thought for a moment, then gasped as she said "Mipha!"

"That's right. The plan is, I will draw the Beast out of the water, and while I'm doing that, you get inside. Or I can go inside, and you distract it"

"Let's do that, because if it goes back under water, I will still be able to get in. and also, whoever goes in first, will need magic to fight, and I can't really use mine. As much as I do want to go in" said Vaiana bitterly.

Betty said "Right when you ready, let's get this show on the road"

Vaiana nodded, then she shapeshifted into a Seagull, and flew up in front of the thing pouring out water. When Vaiana did this, it drew the thing out straight away! And it was a giant mechanical Elephant! But Vaiana kept flying around its face, avoiding ice blocks, until Betty got in.

When Vaiana was about to follow her, she didn't notice an ice block, and because she didn't see it, it went; WHAM! Into Vaiana's left arm. Vaiana screamed in pain as she felt the searing pain up her left wing.

She couldn't fly properly, which meant when she reached the entrance, she crashed landed, and got even more injured.

When Vaiana returned to her human self, she tried healing the wounds, like Self-Heal had taught her. They were alright, but not brilliant.

Vaiana thought bitterly "Great, now once this is over, I will have to go and see a silly doctor!"

Vaiana sighed, as she got up, and half limped into the beast.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^%#$$ ^#^ $#^ $# ^$W^ $#^$

Vaiana was amazed when she entered, every part of the interior was done in perfect detail! But she quickly forgot about this, when she heard Betty shriek! Vaiana rushed to where the noise came from.

What she ran into, looked like the control room, she saw Betty, quite badly injured, on the ground, with a monster so ugly only it's mother could like it, towering over Betty.

As the ugly monster went to attack Betty, Vaiana ran in front of her, putting her hand up, hoping that her powers would decide to work, and she could stop it.

As she did so, she felt something break inside, and power flow through her left arm! then a tringle shape appeared on the back of Vaiana's hand, and it was glowing very brightly! Then a bright yellow burst appeared around her, and hit the monster, and the burst covered the whole room.

The Monster let out a horrid high pitched scream! And when it finally died, and stopped screaming, a white round ball was all of what was left of it.

The White ball took form, and when it turned into a living being, they saw it was Mipha! Betty who had gotten up, said "You get her, we need to get her back to Zora's Domain ASAP"

"Right" said Vaiana, she ran over to Mipha, she picked her friend up, then went back over to Betty. Betty said "Hold in, I am going to try and teleport us to the Hospital Area of Zora's Domain."

After about 30 seconds of hard concentrating, Betty managed to Teleport them.

%#############################

Betty only managed to teleport them to a bridge nearby Zora's Domain. As they walked, Vaiana asked Betty "What was that thing?"  
"A Phantom of sorts, created by Gannon. Vaiana, do you know what you did to kill it?" asked Betty.

Vaiana shook her head, Betty said "I think I have an idea. That mark on your hand is the Triforce, so you broke a seal on the power, which Gannon is badly effected by. I wonder if you have a Triforce piece in you"

"That sounds right. Umm, were we going?" asked Vaiana.

Betty said "James and Moana have arrived already, see the magic lines?" Vaiana saw a slivery faint glowing line in the sky, and nodded "Well that means they're here, and I am going to take you to them. Then I have to get to the Dessert fast because I need to help Maui"

"Why?" asked Vaiana.

Betty said "When Mipha got captured by that thing, three others were captured as well. James sent six Demi Gods including himself to go and save them. But that was before you came into the Picture"

As they entered the Domain, two people came up to them, a boy and a girl. The male had black hair, round glasses, blue eyes, and he wore brightly coloured clothing. The girl had quite tanned skin, black eyes, black really curly hair, and wore a dress made out of coconut bits and seaweed. The Male said "Betty! You did it! Is this Vaiana?"  
"Yes, she is James, Moana. Vaiana, this is James, he is the head of the Demi God council, and the Demi God of Trees and Mountains. And this is Moana, the Demi Goddess of Voyaging and Travelling. You two, this is Vaiana, Demi Goddess of the Ocean and Water!" said Betty, then she said "Listen, I've got to rush, can you take Vaiana and Mipha to the healers?"

"that would be fine. you better hurry" said James.

Mona said cheerfully "Well looks like you're with us now Vaiana!"

"I guess" said Vaiana.

Betty said "I will see you soon" then she hurried off.

James said "Follow me"

And Moana and Vaiana obeyed. James led them to a bit underneath where the Throne room was.  
He talked to a Zora, who seemed quite happy hearing what James had to say, then James said to Vaiana "Place her on a bed"

Vaiana nodded, and went over to a bed, and placed Mipha on.

The Zora asked Vaiana "You saved her?! How did you get into the beast?"  
"Well, a friend and me did it. And how we did it is trade secret" said Vaiana smiling mysteriously.

The Zora told them "I'm Romeo. Could you keep an eye on Mipha while I go and inform her family?"

"That's fine" said Moana.

Romeo went off. James asked Vaiana "What do you think of your duties so far?"

"Good" said Vaiana.

Then Self-Heal came in! she said "One of the towns folk told me I'd be able to find you here. James, how did it go?"  
"It went well. Mipha and Durak are both alive" said Moana.

"That's good. Where's Betty? And Vaiana! what have you done to yourself?" asked Self-Heal.

"Betty is making sure Maui doesn't do anything stupid" said Moana rolling her eyes.

"I just had a crush landing, I'll be fine" said Vaiana.

Self-Heal said "I wish Betty good luck with that, stupid is Maui's middle name. and Vaiana, please, just let me heal you, so you don't look ugly"

"alright" grumbled Vaiana, glaring, but Self-Heal was happy. Everyone knew, if Self-heal was upset, she had not been allowed to Heal someone.

When she finished, James said "Could you give Daruk and Mipha a look over?"

"sure" Self-Heal said as she moved over to them. A few minutes later, she said "there fine, just tired, though Mipha less so. She should wake up shortly"

"I wonder if it had anything to do with that power Betty said I used?" wondered Vaiana.

The Romeo Returned, he said "I'm back! He is King Delphinium! Queen Aurora! And Prince Sidon!"

When Vaiana turned around and saw Sidon, she cried pointing "You!"

* * *

 **The end of chapter! Sorry couldn't resist the ending of that chapter!  
And about how the Champions were still save able: well, I have made it that when the Champions were killed, the beast absorbed their soul, and if they were not freed in a set time, they would die, and if the beast was killed, it would be the same as cannon. And the Demi powers might have had something to do with it too! I couldn't find how Mipha father's name was spelled, so I choose Delphinium because it was close to what I thought it was.**

 **About the power: My feeling is it's something the oldest would get, and Vaiana being born first, got it. But she doesn't know how to use it.**

 **Pairings:**

 **Don't forget this is Vaiana X Sidon!  
and I was thinking, about making it Zelda X Revali. If I get no one complaining about not liking it, I'll go with that. **

**This will be Mipha X Link, and I was thinking Maui X Moana, then I'm not sure for Elsa. What do you think?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. meeting of the Demi Gods**

 **Do note: Moana is exactly the same Moana as in the movie, but after she restored the heart, she was promoted to Demi Goddess. And a bit after that, everyone except for her on her island, was wiped out by an illness, but she didn't get it, so ever since she has been doing Demi goddess stuff ever since. This wasn't the original plan, but I have come to like the idea of it now, and it explains how Moana became a Demi Goddess, and she is quite important.**

 **Note: I have named all the Demi gods, but, for most it will go no further than that, out of the ones named in this chapter, or they'll say one or two things.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ZELDA OR MOANA!**

* * *

 **Previously:**

 _When Vaiana turned around and saw Sidon, she cried "You!"_

 **Chapter four** **.**

"Huh? Oh, you're the girl from earlier" said Sidon.

Vaiana said with her anger building "Yes, and I was Mipha's pathetic friend! And thanks to you, I can't use my powers properly!"  
"Calm down" tried James, but it had not impact.

Sidon said "Oh yes, I remember! How's that my fault? Miss?"

"Because being stupid a kid, I didn't want to look bad!" yelled Vaiana.

Aurora asked "What kind of powers?"  
"I was a telepath, until that fateful day! Before you ask, the Red Bats living in that cave can steal Demi God powers, and I am one!" yelled Vaiana.

"What the problem?" asked a voice, everyone turned around, to see Mipha had awoken!

Self-Heal gave her a quick check up, then said "I don't understand, before you were low on a few things, but now your perfect health wise"

"That is probably to do with the fact Vaiana has magic with a mind of its own, and flares up. That probably helped Mipha out. But you should know that Self-Heal" said Leti coming in.

Moana joked "god! This is a family reunion!"

"Why?" asked a girl who just came in, carrying a bird person. A boy was with the girl.

Mipha gasped "Revali! You saved him!"

"That's what they're here for, saving people I mean. Everyone, this is Auli, the Demi Goddess of Success and motherhood, and that is Tui, Demi God of Leadership and fatherhood. You two, this is your newest member, Vaiana, Demi Goddess of Ocean and Water" said Leti.

Vaiana said to them "Nice to meet you"  
"Likewise" said Auli.

Tui said nodding "yeah, what she said"

Aurora asked "Do any of you know if the Princess is alive?"

"yes, she is coming this way. Gramp helped guide them here." Said Leti.

Mipha said "that's good"  
"I hope Betty and Maui show up soon" said Self-Heal.

But then Sidon said something to upset Vaiana, (he said something which put the blame on Vaiana for her own accident) and they broke into another argument.

James groaned "not another one!"  
"Please you two, can't you try and pretend to be nice to each other?" asked Tui.

Mipha said "SHUT UP!" Sidon and Vaiana both did. Mipha then said "While we're working together, you have to have a truce, of sorts"

"Alright. Only for you Mipha" said Vaiana begrudgingly.

"Alright sister" said Sidon. They both shook hands.

Vaiana muttered to him "I am only doing this for Mipha. I still don't like you"

"trust me, the feeling is neutral" said Sidon.

Delphinium asked "What are you going to do now?"

"We will wait for the other Demi's, then we need to have our meeting. Leti, would you over see it?" said James.

Leti said "I'd be happy to"

"How many Demi gods are there?" asked Romeo.

Moana said "Including Vaiana, 20 I believe"

Two new people joined them. James said "Everyone, this is Colby, (ice and snow) and this is Alex (time and kindness)"

Colby had short auburn hair, with blue eyes, and was dressed in clothes that made him look like a snow king. Alex had red hair which made him look like a loin, with amber eyes, and his clothes reminded Vaiana of a clock. Colby said "Enchanted"

"Yes, indeed. James, is everyone back from their missions?" asked Alex.

James said shaking his head "Only Betty and Maui to come back"

"How are the Champions?" asked Colby.

Self-Heal said "Mipha's awake, and Daruk should awaken any minute"

And as she said this, Daruk did awaken! Daruk asked "What happened?"

"You sort of died" dead pinned Tui.

Moana scolded "Tui! No need to be so blunt!"

"Mipha! You're alright!" said Daruk when he spotted Mipha.

Mipha said "I'm fine, I was the first to awaken"

"Self-Heal! We need you on the double" said Betty as she and a guy who Vaiana assumed was Maui came bursting in.

Aurora asked "What's wrong?"  
"Urbosa, she's very sick" said Betty as she placed, a tall red-haired woman on a bed.

Daruk asked "Can we do anything to help her?"

After Self-Heal looked at her, she said "Her soul nearly died I believe. I don't know for sure if she'll survive or not. We have to let her rest and see if she wakes up"

"Why don't we have a snack then?" suggested Auli.

Alex muttered "You and food Auli"

Vaiana said "I'll stay here, and keep an eye on them. Revali will be confused when he wakes up, and Urbosa too for that matter"

Leti gave Vaiana an odd look, before everyone left. Vaiana went and sat next to Urbosa.

As Vaiana picked her hand up, she said "Your trying to fight, but it's never enough, is it? You can't die yet, Lady Urbosa. Doing this will severely weaken me for a while, but I am already not much use. I just wish I could be more use. Live on Urbosa"

There was a blinding light, then when it faded, Vaiana collapsed.

DDDD

Leti saw the blinding light, and shouted "Vaiana!"

"What's the matter?" asked Maui.

Leti said "Vaiana, she has done something really stupid"

Leti, Self-Heal and Mipha rushed towards the Hospital Area, with the others trailing behind. When they arrived, they saw Urbosa and Revali, awake, but looking confused. Urbosa asked "Why is that girl knocked out on the floor?"  
"That is a good question, Urbosa" said Mipha.

Leti said "She used Fiti's gift. A life-giving power, which if used too much could kill her, in a weakened state."

Urbosa asked "but why? She doesn't even know me"

Leti sighed, then said "Vaiana can't use her powers properly, not matter how hard she trains, and she feels useless, which means she's more likely to do silly things, like this"

"That reminds me of Zelda" commented Urbosa. She then went on to ask about Zelda.

Leti was pulled back by James, and said "When I wake Vaiana up, we will start the meeting, everyone else is there"

Leti bent down and woke Vaiana. Vaiana asked "What happened?"  
"You used Fiti's gift" said Leti.

Vaiana said "I'm sorry, but I could feel Urbosa's spirit slipping, and, I could not let that happen"

"That fine. but we have a meeting to get to!" said James. He, Vaiana, Moana, Auli, Colby, Maui, Tui, Betty, Leti and Self-Heal went to were the meeting was being held. On the way, the past a group of people entering Zora's Domain, and Vaiana saw one had blue eyes very much like her own.

Zelda's point of view…

As they entered Zora's Domain, Zelda looked at a girl who had very familiar eyes! Zelda felt she'd seen them before. Her sister, Elsa, asked from next to her "Zelda, are you alright?"  
"Sorry, just faded out there" said Zelda. They went to the Throne room, which was where Mipha's family, Mipha, Daruk, Urbosa and Revali where hanging out.

Urbosa said when she saw them "your here! We were really worried"

"Yep, we made it. It was a hard trip, but we had this voice guiding us" said Rhoam, Zelda and Elsa's father.

Mipha said seeing Link "Everyone's OK!"  
"How are you OK?" asked Link, which was unusual because Link hardly ever said a thing.

Daruk said "The Demi gods saved us. A funny lot that"

Then a purple haired girl entered. She said "Urbosa, James wishes for you to attend our meeting"

"You're a Demi God too?" asked Mipha.

The Purple haired girl said "Yes I am. I am Bella, Demi Goddess of Riddles. The reason Urbosa is wanted, is because of Vaiana doing Fiti's gift, which made her a Demi goddess"

"Oh, I'll come" said Urbosa, following Bella.

When they left, Amanda asked "What was that?"

"Well, when Urbosa was brought here, she was in a bad way. So Vaiana, did a thing on her to make her healthy, which seems to have had extra effects" said Sidon, though when he said Vaiana's name it was lathered in venom.

Delphinium asked Mipha "Could you show the Travellers to where they can stay, please?"

"Sure" said Mipha, she led them off.

Meanwhile, at the Demi god meeting…

When everyone had arrived, Vaiana was introduced to everyone: there was, Bella (Demi Goddess of Riddles. A little odd in personality according to Colby. Apparently, she can be bubbly and friendly one day, then grumpy and anti-social the next), Justice (Demi Goddess of Justice. A very nice person, a bit too kind hearted), Neo (His name suits is personality. Demi God of Compassion and Colours), Summer (Demi Goddess of Fire. She has a bit of a prickly personality), Jack (Demi god of faith. Very faithful, and believes that everyone deserves a second chance), Lani (Demi Goddess of Land and light. Gentle, yet strict, loves day time, but afraid of the dark), Dawyne (Demi god of music and Liveliness. Very lively, and a bit of a jokester, and yet, very serious), Hans (Demi god of courage and Bravery. A bit boastful, and can be unkind to put himself up), Colin (Demi god of Animals and fear. Very quiet, and terrified of his own shadow sometimes) and Ayla (Demi Goddess of Wisdom and Jealousy. Quite fun loving, but quite to the books.)

After Vaiana had met everyone, Leti whispered something to James. Then James said "Everyone, due to a happening caused by Vaiana, we have another Demi Goddess joining us. Bella, can you go and get Urbosa?"

"Of course, I'd be delighted!" said Bella.

After Bella went off to get Urbosa, Vaiana got sunk with questions about what happened. In the end, James just told everyone to shut up, and then he explained what happened. When he had finished, Bella and Urbosa arrived. James announced "Everyone, this is Urbosa, Urbosa, welcome to the Demi God Council. Now, let's get to business!"

After the meeting, on the way back to Zora's Domain, Lani asked Moana who was looking a little down "Moana, are you alright?"

"Not really. Can we go for a short walk?" asked Moana in a sad tone.

Lani said looking a bit concerned "yes, of course"

They walked a little away from the others, Moana said "thanks Lani, you know, you remind me so much of my mother, Sina"

"What happened to her? From you tone I'd have to say something happened, and she's not in this world anymore" asked Lani gently.

Moana said "After I restored the heart, I became a Demi Goddess, but I returned to my island for the time being. Not long after, everyone except for me came down with a deadly illness, and, and, they all died. And it's hard because today is the one year anniversary" she started crying as she then said "I just feel like, I, should have died too"

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't realise! But, if you didn't die, you were not meant to die" said Lani sounding upset at herself.

Moana said "It's alright, I will move on eventually, I think Maui is helping with that. You know, now I know that the mother island is not Te Fiti, I struggle to see the use for the heart"

"Well I can tell you! Because it's such a big region Te Fiti spreads her magic across, she uses the heart to help amplify her power so it covers a bigger area" said Lani.

Moana said nodding "that makes sense. Shall we go to dinner?"

"lets" said Lani gently, knowing no matter what Moana said, she was a bit fragile due to it been exactly one year since her whole island died.

Right before dinner, with Zelda and Elsa…

Zelda sat on her bed, she was looking at a photo with her late Grandmother, Allie, and a red-haired baby in it. Zelda wondered if, the baby in the photo, could possibly a sister neither Zelda or Elsa knew about. The writing on the back of it suggested that it was a sister who they didn't know about.

Elsa came in, seeing Zelda she asked "What are you doing?"

"Looking at a photo. Elsa, sit down" (Elsa did) "We have a sister, which we have not been told about" said Zelda.

"What? really?" asked Elsa.

Zelda said "this photo has Allie with a baby, and I worked out a little while ago it was not me, or you. So, it must be an unknown sister"

"But why haven't you told me?" asked Elsa sounding a little hurt.

Zelda said "I wanted to wait for the right time. Sorry"

But then Link came to get them for dinner.

That night…

After dinner, everyone was hanging around Zora's Domain until bed time, except for one, and that was Vaiana.

She was not comfortable around her 'family' and there was an old friend she wanted to see. When Vaiana reached the Reservoir, she whispered "Ocean, your soul runs through all water ways connected to the sea. Appear before me, please"

And a small wave of water rose up, and greeted Vaiana. They had a high five, then Vaiana said "It's so nice to see you again, friend"

The Ocean nodded back. Despite the fact it didn't speak, Vaiana could hear it speaking.

Mipha was going for an evening stroll, because they party which had somehow got thrown was getting too much for her. When she reached the Reservoir, she spotted Vaiana! And a wave of water which seemed to be talking to her. Mipha called "Vaiana!"

Vaiana turned around, smiled and waved, Mipha went over to her. Vaiana said "Ocean, meet Mipha! Mipha, meet a friend of mine"

The Ocean did a funny turn, then Vaiana said "it wants to shake hands"

Mipha put her hand out, and sure enough, it did! Mipha said "I never realised it was alive"

"Only Moana and I can call it up, because we're part of it in a way. What are you doing out here?" asked Vaiana.

Mipha said "After dinner, somehow, a party got started, and I escaped it. Do you want to walk?"

"Ok. Bye Ocean" said Vaiana as they walked off.

Vaiana asked "What are you going to do tomorrow?"  
"I don't know yet. Why hasn't Gannon destroyed us all?" asked Mipha.

Vaiana said "Hylia put protections around the castle, which are holding him back, plus, Te Fiti is working to stop it too. But we have to move soon, because they won't last long. We need to build battle tactics, and we need to have lots of allies, we have got some. It was quite funny when Justice told the Council about someone she recruited. It went like this…"

 _*Flash back*_

 _James said "Who has got new allies recently?"_

 _A few put their hands up, including a blonde-haired woman with grey eyes, her hair was done so it covered one of her eyes. She was a blue shirt, and black pants. James pointed at her and asked "yes Justice?"_

" _I have one new ally. It was more of a debt, but he'll help us. I asked the Crab of the Undersea, Tamatoa" said Justice._

 _Maui and Moana said at the same time "YOU DID WHAT?"  
"Come on, he's fine. he was pretty badly beaten up anyway" said Justice._

 _James said turning on Maui "Maui, what have a mentioned on that subject?"  
"never leave a bad or good person in a state which they could get hurt them hurt" repeated Maui ashamedly._

 _*Flash back ends*_

"Oh, wow" said Mipha.

Vaiana said "I am going to meet him in a week's time. By the way, what's bothering you, Mipha?"  
"In my family, we have a tradition, for the Princess to give the person we want to marry a set of Armor, with a scale from her in it. And, I want to give mine to Link, but I'm afraid to do it" said Mipha.

Vaiana said "I'm no love expert, but go for broke! or you could ask Leti about it, being the goddess of love and all. Either would work"

"Really? Thank you! Another thing, this is more for a friend, but is there a Demi god who can control Snow and Ice?" asked Mipha.

Vaiana said "yes, Colby"

"Could you ask him, if he would teach Elsa how to use her powers?" asked Mipha.

Vaiana said "He'd be happy to, because James wants him to visit the Gorons, but Colby hates Volcanos, and he's actually been looking for a way out if it. He'll love it in fact, he mentioned once he liked teaching"

"How are we going to be able to beat Gannon without the power?" Asked Mipha.

Vaiana said "We have it all worked out. Come on, I need a rest"

"I have to agree" said Mipha.

As they started walking back, Mipha mentioned "You know, I always found it quite odd father would always tell Sidon that people like you where horrid, and yet, he never said any of this to me"

 **(*)** "Ok" said Vaiana, but unfortunately for Mipha, Vaiana had jumped to the worst possible conclusion of what Mipha said.

 **With Elsa and Zelda right before bed…**

Elsa and Zelda were talking, about the new development with the missing sister. Zelda said "I wonder, was Grandma Allie trying to tell us of this when she died? In her last breath, she did mention something about a 'sœur' And 'water from a cave'"

"Could be. Sœur means sister in French, and Vaiana means water from a cave, in a particular language. But why didn't she tell us straight out?" wondered Elsa, toying with her gloves.

Zelda said "Maybe she didn't want Father to know we knew. Because, unless she was kidnapped, why haven't we been living with her? And why wouldn't he tell us about her? Unless we were not supposed to know about her"

"I guess. So, do you think that girl your saw was her?" asked Elsa.

Zelda said "I think so, but I am not going to confront Mother or father about it until I can be sure that this is not a joke"  
"We need to contact the person who helped mother give birth to us" said Elsa.

Then Mipha came in. She asked "What were you talking about?"  
"Family stuff" responded Zelda.

Mipha then said turning to Elsa "I spoke to a friend, she knows someone who can help you, she is going to talk to the person and ask if their Ok doing it, though"

"That's nice of her. I will have to thank this girl at some point" said Elsa.

* * *

 **A/N one: Now, were I have the (*), is a marker for this Authors note. What I mean in that line, is that what Mipha said made Vaiana jump to the wrong conclusion, and start hating Sidon even more.**

 **A/N two: This story has been put on Archives of our own (or something like that).**

 **A/N three: No one other than Betty, Leti, Te Fiti, Fuamea and Vaiana know that Vaiana has the power which is what is needed to seal Gannon away. She hasn't told anyone else because they might draw the connection between her and the royal family.**

 **A/N four: Don't forget, decided parings are:**

 **Vaiana X Sidon**

 **Zelda X Revali**

 **Mipha X Link**

 **Maui X Moana**

 **I would like your thoughts on parings for others though!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. A tested Truce**

 **Here's the next chapter! I was wondering what everyone's thoughts on Colby X Elsa pairing?**

* * *

Vaiana walked to the meeting glade, she had been called there by James for some reason.

A few minutes later Justice, Neo, James and to her disgust, and horror, Sidon arrived. James said "now that we're all here, I have chosen who will accompany Justice to meet Tamatoa. I want Neo, Vaiana and Sidon to go with you, Justice"

"WHAT!?" cried Sidon and Vaiana at the same time.

James said "you two need to put your differences aside, and work together, if we want a chance of surviving this war. This is a perfect way to start building your alliance"

Vaiana silently sighed, her day had been going well too. she had spoken to her birth family, and not said anything bad to them, and Moana had started to teach her how to Wayfind. (Which was going amazingly well considering it was the first lesson, and for most things it takes a while before you can actually do the practical) And she had not said a single nasty thing to Sidon! But this announcement had just wrecked her day.

After discussing a few things, they all left the glade. As they walked back to Zora's domain, Sidon said to Vaiana "Just because of this trip, doesn't mean I am going to emit I did something I didn't do"

"Oh, and does that make it my fault? Because your too pig headed to emit that it was your fault?! I Won't forgive you until you emit it!" said Vaiana. Then she silently gasped, were did that come from?

Sidon said "Well I might be that, but at least I am not an Ugly, Prideful, bitch who is so childish, that she blames everyone else for her mistakes, instead of actually excepting that she is not a saint!"

Vaiana from anger accidently released a wave of water, which didn't hit anyone, thank god. But this did mean Vaiana fled the scene before well and truly broke this truce.

Vaiana sat down at the edge of the Reservoir, and cried. She cried to herself "That pompous two-timing son of a bitch! How dare he say that to me!"

But something deep inside knew, that everything Sidon had said, was well and truly correct.

Ocean came up, and gave Vaiana a watery hug. Vaiana said to it "Oh Ocean, I think I am getting manipulated into believing that the accident was my fault!"

The Ocean kind of shrugged. But it said " _My dearest, always, listen to the voice inside you. That voice is your guide, and what makes you who you are"_

"I guess. I better get going, or I am going to look like a sore loser. Thanks Ocean, you always make me feel better" said Vaiana as she got up.

The Ocean said " _No problem Princess"_

"What, how did you know?" asked Vaiana shocked.

" _You forget that I am part of you, or should I say, your part of me_ " said Ocean.

Vaiana said "Right. Bye"

" _Bye"_ said Ocean as it returned to being water.

As Vaiana walked down to Zora's Domain, she met Moana halfway down. Moana said "I heard you nearly broke your truce with Sidon"

"Who told you?" asked Vaiana.

Moana answered "Neo. I'm going sailing, do you want to come? I can teach you a little more if you like"

"That sounds good" said Vaiana smiling.

The two girls went to the Reservoir to Sail.

With Elsa and Zelda…

The two girls were talking to Impa, who had just arrived. Impa asked "So, who freed the champions?"  
"Demi Gods" said Zelda.

Impa asked "Was there one called Vaiana?"  
"Yes, why?" asked Elsa looking a little confused.

Impa nodded, then said "So the legend is true"

Then Mipha came rushing up, with an auburn-haired man trying to keep up with her. Mipha said when she and the man had caught up to them "Elsa, Zelda, Impa, this is Colby, the Demi God of Ice!"

"Enchanted to meet you" said Colby shaking their hands.

"Likewise" said Impa, Zelda and Elsa.

Colby said to Elsa "I hear you need tutoring for your powers"

"That's right. I have been meaning to talk to you. But I get a little embarrassed about not been able to use them properly, which means I have to go around in gloves. And because of that, I was putting off" Said Elsa, with her face turning red slightly.

Colby said "If you were a Demi god it would be normal, everyone has to be taught, otherwise when we get angry, we would do massive damage with our power. Actually, assuming my mother has not gone crazy, you sound very similar to my aunt, who's also called Elsa. You even look like her too. Actually, now I think about it, that's just weird"

"like when Vaiana got angry at my brother, and her magic flared?" asked Mipha.

Colby said "yep, like that"

"So, when do we start?" asked Elsa, looking a little excited.

Colby said "Today would be good. You need to get them under control as soon as possible, they get more powerful as you get older, and if you try to suppress them, it will hurt you"

"Well, let's start then" said Elsa now sounding excited.

Then she said to Impa, Zelda and Mipha "see you a little later"

"Bye, have fun" said Zelda.

Mipha said "See you"

"See you later Elsa" said Impa.

Then Colby and Elsa went off somewhere to train. Impa commented "Young Elsa seems quite captivated by Colby"

"Well he is an ice magic wielder, and she has not met one before" said Zelda.

Mipha added "he is quite Handsome too. Is that what you were stabbing at Impa?"

"What! But she's only just met the guy!" said Zelda who had cottoned on to what they were saying.

Impa said simply "Well that's how the heart can work"

Zelda and Impa then went off, while Mipha went up to the dam to meet up with Link and check up on Ruta.

A little later…

Moana and Vaiana had just tied the boat up, from going sailing. As they walked down, the came across Mipha and Link looking down on Zora's Domain! Vaiana asked "What have you been up to today?"  
"Nothing much" said Mipha.

Link asked "What have you been doing?"  
"Sailing" said Moana in way which said, duh, stupid question.

Vaiana asked "Shall we go down together?"

"OK"

The four of them walked back to Zora's domain.

Later that evening…

Vaiana was doing a little Star gazing, which was something she hadn't done in a long time. Then Urbosa joined her. Urbosa asked "You like the stars?"  
Vaiana and Urbosa hadn't really talked before, which meant this was a little awkard. Vaiana said "yeah, I do. How long have you known the Princesses?"

"Only since I was asked to Pilot the Devine beast. What happened between you and Sidon?" asked Urbosa.

Vaiana said "I always thought I knew, but now, I don't know. We first met when I was much younger, and he dared be to go in a cave, which had red bats in it. and those Bats caused me to lose some of my powers, which meant the rest of my power got unstable, which is why you hardly ever seeing me use them. It was his fault, if he hadn't dared me, it wouldn't have happened. And I am not going to apologise when it is not my place to"

Urbosa said nothing, and just nodded. From what she knew of Vaiana, she was very prideful, and sticked to her beliefs, and didn't easily change them. Then Vaiana said "It was nice to chat to you, Urbosa, but I have things which I need to do before turning in"

"That's fine. see you" said Urbosa.

Vaiana said "Bye."

When Vaiana was safely out of ear shot from everyone, she held her head and said annoyedly "What is wrong with me!? I should not be feeling bad for blaming Sidon! It is his fault!"

* * *

 **There is a change happening! And Vaiana is confused, what do you think? Will she work it out?**

 **Also, I want your thoughts, should I write a sequel for this story? If so, I have a sort of plot, well, a plot, but, if you want it, I will develop it more.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. setting out to greet a Crustacean**

 **Here is the next chapter! Sorry it's took so long, but I am doing the Houses Competition, and I am putting a most my focus on that. Another reason is that I write a chapter, then edited one, and once I finish editing, I put it out. And the Chapter I just wrote took me forever to write!**

 **If you see any mistakes please point them out to me so I can improve!**

 **Now, some of you are probably wondering why I called her Vaiana, well she needed a name which was connected with the water, but a more general, and Vaiana fit well into that.**

 **Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN ZELDA** **OOORRR** **MOANA!**

* * *

Vaiana was in a bad mood, a so bad mood that everyone noticed it. And the reason was, they were setting out to meet Tamatoa the Crab, today.

Now it was not the meeting the Crab part she was grumpy about, she was grumpy about the fact while they were travelling to meet him, she had her most hated person with her. Though, she didn't have a problem with Justice and Neo.

Vaiana was talking to Mipha in the throne room, when an old beggar woman came in. She asked "Do you know where I can find Princess Mipha?"

"I am Princess Mipha. You are, may I ask?" asked Mipha.

The Beggar woman said "Just call me Lia. I want to tell you that some sliver Moblins and Lynels have been seen near Martha's Gap"

"That's near were we are meeting Tamatoa! I have to tell James" said Vaiana, then she ran off.

Mipha said to Lia "Don't mind her. But thank you, anyway"

"No problem, I'm glad I can help" said Lia.

Then Lia left. When Vaiana got back, Mipha asked "How did James take it?"  
"he is sending Jack and Hans out as scouts" said Vaiana.

Mipha asked "Are you going now?"  
"Yes. See you in three weeks" said Vaiana.

Mipha asked "Are you walking?" Vaiana, nodded, then as they had a hug, and Mipha said "See you! Come back safe! And try not to kill my brother"

"Bye. And I'll try" said Vaiana, then she ran off to meet up with the others.

Neo and Justice were waiting for her at the entrance of Zora's Domain. Neo said brightly "You're not late! isn't that great!"

"Err, yes?" said Vaiana slightly taken aback. She knew that Neo was known for his bright and bubbly personality, but she wasn't quite expecting this.

Justice said "Sidon shouldn't be too long. When I left he was just about ready"

"great" thought Vaiana darkly, but she said somewhat forced "Well that's good"

A few seconds later, Sidon appeared. He said to Neo and Justice "Sorry for the hold up, I was accosted by an elderly lady"

"That's fine. Shall we go?" asked Justice, everyone else nodded, so they set out.

A little later, Neo said cheerfully "I can wait for it to get dark! Then you all get to see my clothes which have been washed in neo paint!"

"Sounds good" said Sidon, though he didn't sound like he meant it.

Vaiana said "We need to keep a look out for Hans and Jack! They are making sure we don't get attacked by monsters, like Sliver Lyrnels for example"

"Oh, come on! Don't tell me your afraid of them?" said Sidon smirking slightly.

Vaiana said "Well it's better that I emit it, then sound like a pounce, which is what you sound like!"

"Look out Neo, here is one of the famous arguments" said Justice sighing slightly.

Neo said slightly amused "Well they'll have to be careful or they'll break their truce"

"Wellbeing over confident is better than being a wimp!" said Sidon somewhat angrily.

Vaiana said glaring daggers "I am not a wimp!"  
"Then prove it!" said Sidon looking smug.

Vaiana really wanted to, but she knew what happened last time she tried to do that. This meant she said "Nah, don't feel like it. Anyway, I do want to live to meet Tamatoa"

Sidon looked ready to murder her, but that was probably because he had just been shown up by Vaiana. Neo said happily to Justice "See? They sorted it out"

"Yeah. Come on, quit arguing and let's get moving, we have a bit less than a week to get there, and at the rate we're going we'll be lucky to get there in a week" said Justice.

Sidon and Vaiana nodded, and then they moved off again.

With Zelda and Elsa…

The two sisters had decided to have a picnic, on one of the hills that over looked Zora's Domain. Elsa said "it's annoying that Vaiana had to go away, and is going to be gone for three weeks. We have to wait that long to talk to her"

"Don't forget, that's the longest time they could possibly be gone for is four weeks, but any luck it won't take that long" said Zelda.

Elsa said "I think Revali might have a thing for you, Zelda. I mean, you're the only person who he stutters around, and he is a bit less arrogant around you too"

"That is hardly solid evidence" commented Zelda.

Elsa said "Fine, I'll find a way to prove it"

Zelda said "Do that and I will be impressed, but if you don't, you are going to tell me a secret of yours"  
"Deal. We need a time frame though" said Elsa.

Zelda suggested "two weeks?"  
"That sounds good" said Elsa nodding.

Zelda asked "Speaking of having things for people, do you suppose Maui and Moana have a thing for each other?"  
"They're going out. Colby told me, because I was thinking the same thing" said Elsa.

Zelda wondered "I wonder how the Demi gods become Demi Gods. Because isn't the idea that Demi gods are upgraded Mortals?"  
"Well some would be children of Gods or demi gods, which would make them a Demi god, or you'd think so anyway. Maybe if you do something very great, that gets you there too" said Elsa.

That night, with Vaiana's group…

As they had their dinner, Justice said "I think we should have a lookout"

"That's a good idea. But we should take it in turns, because not even me with all my neon can stay awake all night!" said Neo cheerfully.

Vaiana said "I will have second watch"

Sidon offered "I will do first watch"

"I will have last watch" said Justice.

Vaiana said "I will make breakfast tomorrow"

"Sounds good" said Neo brightly.

A short while later, everyone except for Sidon went to bed.

Two hours later, Vaiana got up. Vaiana said "I will take over. I can't sleep anyway"

"Thank you, I have been struggling to stay awake" said Sidon gratefully.

Vaiana said "Maybe this truce can work after all"

"yeah maybe, no promises though" said Sidon smiling.

Then Sidon went off to bed. Vaiana gave a little sigh in relief, that was hard! But, she did it.

Three hours later, Neo came out. He asked brightly "Ready to swap?"  
"Yes. What's your favourite star?" asked Vaiana.

Neo said thinking for a moment "I really like Sirius"

"I really like Cancer" said Vaiana.

Neo said "I would never have guessed that! It doesn't seem you. Anyway, good night"

"Good night Neo" said Vaiana.

LINEBREAK

The next day, after Breakfast, they moved on again. Shortly after moving on, Hans came to them.

He said somewhat arrogantly "You guys are going to have to take the long way around, someone's upset the Lyrnels, and now there on your path. I will let you know if they move"

"thanks Hans" said Justice, Hans nodded, then shaped shifted into a Heron and flew off.

Then Justice cursed, Vaiana suggested "You could go on and leave him a message which tells him we will be a little late"

"That's a great idea! You guys go ahead, I will catch you up. And Neo, please try and stop Vaiana and Sidon from killing each other" said Justice.

Neo said cheerfully "I doubt I will need to, they have been pretty good"

Justice shrugged, then turned into an eagle, and flew off. Sidon suggested "Shall we go?"  
"Let's" said Vaiana.

Neo said running ahead "Follow me troops!"

As Neo ran off, Vaiana and Sidon had to ran after him. They went a little further, before Neo turned off, down a track with brambles basically on the track. Sidon commented as they started down "No one's used this path in a while"  
Vaiana said getting a bramble out of her hair "Your scared of these cute little brambles?"  
"I am not!" said Sidon sounding defensive.

Vaiana said smirking "Oh yes, I forgot, you're a prince!"  
"Why you little!" started Sidon, but then he stopped and looked at the scenery. Vaiana sighed, it was going to be a long trip.

Neo could not help but giggle at the two of them, they were amusing with their disagreements, but unless something changed, Neo knew it was going to be a long trip.

* * *

 **End of chapter! As you saw, Sidon and Vaiana have grown a little, by no means are the best buds, but there on the right track now.**

 **Please Review! And Lia will be important a bit later. By the way, in that bit where they were talking to each other, it was a struggle for both of them not, just Vaiana.**

 **This story has gone down my priority list because I am doing the houses Competition, so sorry. The stories I am writing for it will be under Mix and Match, please read, review and support team Hufflepuff!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. new beginnings**

 **I don't know if it was clear before, but only Leti, Self-Heal, Te Fiti and Fuamea are the only ones who know of Vaiana's true heritage. I might have said deferent people before, but these are the final ones.**

 **Also! Updates should be more often because I have officially finished writing! All I need to do is edit and then Post.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MOANA OR ZELDA!**

They had been bush bashing for three days straight now, but the bush was showing no signs of giving them more room to move. Vaiana said groaning, "I hope we reach the end of this track soon, or I am going to go bold"  
"Heh, and we couldn't have that, could we?" joked Sidon.

Vaiana was about to say something nasty, but then she realised that it was more a joke than anything else. Neo said rolling his eyes t them mockingly, "We are nearly at the end. I wonder if Justice is waiting for us?"

"I hope she isn't like what Self-Heal said Betty was, because if she is, we will be in serious trouble," said Vaiana.

Neo said brightly, "Don't worry! That kind of thing doesn't bother Justice!"  
Sidon muttered, which caused Vaiana to giggle, "I wish I had your optimism Neo…"

Vaiana then said excitedly, "I can see light ahead!"  
"Come on then!" said Neo who started running, Vaiana and Sidon started running too.

As they got out of the bush, they were greeted by Justice. Justice said, "You're here already?"  
"Yeah, these two were in a hurry to get out of there," said Neo, this earned him a glare from Vaiana and Sidon. After glaring at Neo for a few minutes, they looked at each other, then Vaiana said something which meant they ended up breaking into an argument about the accident.

As they argued, Justice asked Neo, "I hope they were not like this the whole time"

"They were pretty good. I do have to agree with Vaiana's side of the argument though," said Neo.

Justice said, "I am just going to stay out of it."

"Better for your health that way!" said Neo brightly.

Then Justice said, "You're a serial ship jumper, Neo. Shut up you two! we need to move, because I found a place for camp, and we need to get there before night falls!"

"We can settle this later," said Vaiana icily.

Sidon nodded, then they moved on. The trip was silent and cold, but Justice suspected Vaiana glaring at Sidon had something to do with that.

(Line BREAK) (AN HOUR LATER)!

As they walked through a forest, Vaiana asked, "How much further do we have to go?"  
"Not much further. In fact, we should be nearly at the glade," said Justice.

And right on que, (so to speak), they entered a clearing. Justice said looking satisfied, "We're here! come on, let us get camp set up."

"Actually, I think we should eat something first," said Vaiana.

Right then, Justice's stomach growled, and she said, "I think Vaiana is right. Right, let us make some lunch!"  
As Vaiana and Justice made lunch, Neo asked Justice: "So tell us, what's this Tamatea fellow like?"  
"A bit of a fashion person, and likes anything that sparkles," Justice stated simply.

Vaiana frowned, then asked, "Then why did Moana and Maui have a problem with him? He doesn't sound like a bad guy to me"  
"They had a run in with him, and he tried to eat them, I think," Said Neo.

Vaiana said nodding, "That would make sense."  
"he is in debt to me anyway, because I helped him when he was in a spot, which means he has to help me one way or another," said Justice.

Vaiana asked Justice after looking at what they were making, "Are you sure this is not going to turn into something horrid?"  
"Not 100%, why?" asked Justice.

Vaiana said, "Well, err, it looks, interesting!"

"Well, we will find out what it tastes like! because it is ready," said Justice, she served up the food, and they all dug in.

It actually didn't taste that bad, which Vaiana was relieved about. After they finished eating and had put up the tents, Neo asked brightly, "What are we going to do for the rest of the day?"  
"Don't forget we had a late lunch, so now, we only have two hours before dinner," pointed out Sidon.

Vaiana grimiest inside while she said, "Sidon is right, Neo"

"How about we have an afternoon nap?" suggested Justice, everyone nodded, so they did just that.

Vaiana woke up a little after the others. Justice asked when she joined them, "Can you and Sidon go and get some wood?"  
"Sure," said Vaiana begrudgingly. Then she and Sidon went to get some wood.

Justice said hopefully to Neo, "I hope those two don't kill each other,"  
Neo said "I'm sure they won't! after all, they have lived this long!"

With Vaiana and Sidon…

Vaiana and Sidon were collecting fire wood, in silence. Vaiana said, "I have been thinking; the accident was not really anyone's fault, if I hadn't been like I was, it would not have happened, and if you were not as arrogant, it would have not happened ever. Either way, it's both our faults."

Sidon thought, then said "Yes, you're right. We were both wrong"

"Is it too late to start again?" asked Vaiana.

Sidon said, "As my mother used to say, it is never too late to start again,"

"Right, I am Vaiana, Demi Goddess of the Ocean and water," said Vaiana smiling charmingly.

Sidon said smiling, "I am Prince Sidon of the Zoras."

"We're getting off to a good start already," said Vaiana cockily.

The rest of the fire wood collecting was silent. A nice silence, but it was silent all the same. When they started to head back, they started talking again. When they got back to camp, Justice at any rate, was very surprised to see them talking, and even laughing a bit. Neo said, "So you've decided to have a new start?"  
"Yes," said Vaiana.

Justice said after seeing the fire wood, "This is a perfect amount! Thank you!"

"Hey, we're in it together," said Sidon, then Justice got to making dinner.

When dinner had been made, and they were eating it, Vaiana volunteered, "I will do the first watch!"

"Really Vaiana? Thank you," said Justice smiling. When it was time for bed, everyone except for Vaiana went to bed. Vaiana stared at the sky, she felt so conflicted! To try and understand it, she sang:

" _Star's twinkle brightly upon the sky tonight, not a soul to be seen. A kingdom of hidden secrets, and it looks like, I'm the queen. The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside, cannot let it out, heaven knows I try._

 _Don't leave it in, let everyone see, try to be the good girl you always want to be. Try to hide, but I can't! so, let it go! Let it go!"_

Vaiana was amazed! She managed to summon her magic.

" _Look what I can do! Let it go, let it go! Turn away that blasted door! I don't know, what they would say! Let the water flow on! Getting wet never bothered me._

 _It's funny how being free, changes your world, and the hate that was once inside me, has been left in the dust! While I can, I will see what I can do, find the limit, and make new! No right or wrong when you're on your own, I will be free!_

 _Let it go! Let it go! I'm one with the storm! Let it go, let it go! The rain will cry no more! I don't care, if I'm in the wrong, let the thunder rage on!"_

Vaiana had made her way to a river, and now she jumped in, but were she landed, the water cleared, so now Vaiana could raise the water around her and make a watery fort around her!  
 _"My power swirls from the sea into the sky… my soul is roaming freely all around! And once I get going, it is hard to stop!_

 _One day I will not go back! The past will be the past! Let it go! Let it go! And I will rise like a cyclone! Let it go, let it go! That none perfect girl will be gone! Here I stand, in the middle of a river, let the thunder rage on!_

 _Getting wet never bothered me"_

Vaiana smiled, she felt very happy. But then she remembered she was supposed to be on lookout! Vaiana shaped shifted into a grey hound, and ran and full pelt back to the camp. Thankfully, she got there before anyone noticed. But, when she returned to human form, Vaiana collapsed.

10 minutes later…

Justice had just woken up because she was on lookout next. When she woke up, the first thought that she had was: "Where am I?"

But then she remembered. Justice pulled on a coat, then she went out. When Justice saw Vaiana, she asked, "What happened?"

"I almost fainted," dead panned Vaiana.

Justice asked, "Are you all right to get to your bed?"

"I will be fine," said Vaiana as she limply got up, and charged towards her bed before she collapsed, again.

Sidon was on duty third that night, when he got out, he asked Justice, "how has it been?"  
"Alright. Though something happened to Vaiana. When I got out she was lying in a heap just over there, and when she went to bed, she struggled to make it," said Justice looking straight into Sidon's eyes.  
"How about we ask about it tomorrow?" suggested Sidon.

Justice said as she got up, "That sounds like a good idea. Night'"

"Good night," replied Sidon, as he sat down for watching, while Justice went back to bed.

A few hours later, Neo got up for his watch. He said brightly to Sidon "Nice night, isn't it?"  
"Yeah. It has been very quiet," commented Sidon.

Neo nodded, and said sagely, "That would be because of the Lynels, even though we're quite far away from them, they frighten animals away for miles."

"Well it's better this way then having Tigers on your door step," said Sidon as he got up. Then he said, "I will go to bed now. See you in the morning"

"See you," said Neo cheerfully as he sat down.

Justice was the first up the next morning. As she got dressed, she accidently made a lot of noise, but Vaiana was still out like a light.

When Justice got out, she came across a sleeping Neo. Justice said as she shook him awake; "So much for a lookout,"

"What? What time is it?" asked a sleepy Neo.

Justice said looking at her watch, "it is 6 Am, in the morning,"  
"Oh? But I just closed my eyes for a little while," Complained Neo.

"What is the matter?" asked Sidon who had just come out of the boy's tent.

Justice said "We could have been eaten by wolves because Mr Lookout fell asleep on duty. Come on, help me make breakfast"  
"Who? Me or him?" asked Sidon pointing at Neo.

"Neo. You didn't fall asleep on the job," said Justice as she got to work.

Neo groaned, but he did get up to help. Sidon asked after looking around "Where's Vaiana?"  
"Still in bed," said Justice.

Neo commented "She's needing her beauty sleep."

"She better has answers when she wakes up, because I have lots of questions without answers for her," said Justice.

A short while later…

Vaiana woke up to smell something amazing! Vaiana thought, "Must be breakfast. Hang on, isn't this a little early?"  
When Vaiana got dressed and out, Justice joked upon seeing her, "Ah, her highness has awoken"  
Vaiana froze, how did they work it out? Because of her musing, she did not realise the horrid expression she had on her face. Sidon said quickly "light up Vaiana! It was only a joke!"

Vaiana realised that they were just playing with her because it was so late, so she just laughed. She said, "Sorry, I was a bit shocked to wake up so late."

"Yes, what happened last night, Vaiana? What made you so tired?" accused Justice.

Vaiana thought "Oh Shit! Hopefully I won't have to tell the absolute truth!"

"I was practising my magic, and I got a little carried away, and drained myself. It was a bit silly really," said Vaiana.

Justice said, "all right, but you need to be careful though"

"Ok. What are you making?" asked Vaiana.

Nep said brightly "Eggs on toast, with spinach!"  
"Vaiana, are you, all right?" asked Sidon, seeing Vaiana give the eggs an odd look.

Vaiana said shaking her head "Yeah, I'm fine"

They dug in. It all went fine until Vaiana started coughing rather violently, then she ran off, leaving a very stunned Sidon, Neo and Justice. Neo asked, "What happened?"  
"I have no idea. Should we see if she's all right?" asked Sidon.

Justice said, "If she's not back in an hour, we will go and search for her. But why didn't she tell us she was allergic to Eggs?"  
"Who knows?" said Neo, then they started to pack up.

Vaiana ran to the river she had visited the previous night, and sorted herself out. She was very stupid! She should have mentioned she was allergic to eggs, but Vaiana didn't want to, because she didn't help make it.

A little later, when Vaiana thought she had better go back, Neo, Justice and Sidon came to the river. Neo asked "Are you all right?"  
"I'm fine," said Vaiana.

Justice said, "Next time your allergic to something, tell us, please?"  
"Ok, sorry," said Vaiana.

Sidon said, "Doesn't matter. Are you ready? Because we are!"

"Well, let's go then," said Vaiana, the other nodded, and they marched on.

Sidon asked Justice as they walked, "How long until you think we will get there?"  
"Midday tomorrow I believe. And Tamatoa should arrived they day after we arrive," said Justice.

Neo said cheerfully, "We still have a long way to go"

"No need to be so cheerful about it," Muttered Vaiana darkly.

A while later…

Justice and Vaiana were walking side by side. Vaiana asked Justice, "Justice, should I be weary of feeling omens?"

"Feeling omens?" asked Justice looking slightly confused.

"What I means is, I just have this bad feeling that something is about to happen," said Vaiana.

Justice looked thoughtful, before saying, "Well, we will keep an eye out"

When it started to get dark…

It was starting to get dark, but they had just found a glade! Sidon said "What luck."

"Defiantly! Come on, let's get set up," said Neo brightly.

Vaiana said when they had finished, "When this whole thing is over, I am going to sleep in my bed never leave,"

"That does sound like a good idea!" said Neo cheerfully.

Justice said sounding a little tired, "I think I am going to die once this is over, it is so draining!"

"is the idea once we meet Tamatoa to go straight back to Zoras Domain?" asked Sidon.

"Unless we have a reason not to, that will be the case," said Justice.

Vaiana thought for a moment, then asked, "What are we going to eat for dinner? If I remember correctly, we only have blue berries left for the trip there"

"Well, someone will have to go and collect some. How about you and Sidon?" suggested Neo brightly. Vaiana and Sidon glared at him, but they begrudgingly agreed to go and get things.

As they walked around, looking for berries, Sidon asked Vaiana "Do you suppose Neo sent us to out together on purpose?"  
"Knowing him, probably," commented Vaiana scowling at nothing in particular.

Sidon commented "it's very nice country out here. If I get sick of Zora's Domain, I will defiantly come here"

"Well, I have to agree with you there, it's beautiful out here! but I have always been a fan of wilderness," said Vaiana.

Sidon nodded, then said, "I'm not a real fan of it, but I like this area out here."

"Fair enough. Where you around when Mipha was asked to Pilot the Beast?" asked Vaiana.

Sidon said "Yes. It we were all very shocked when she was asked to do it, but very happy for her"  
"That's nice for her, having the family support," said Vaiana quietly. They came across a small pond with fish in it.

Vaiana said, "I am going to catch some, because Leti taught me a really nice recipe to use fish in"

"Sounds good. I really like fish, but Father can't stand it, so we don't get it much," said Sidon.

Vaiana nodded, then dived into the pond. Almost ten minutes later, she came back with her arms full of fish, Sidon quickly went over to help her. Sidon said sounding slightly worried "You were gone for so long I thought you might have drowned."

"he's cute when he's worried," thought Vaiana, then she mentally whacked herself for saying that in her head. She said "Well I am part of the Ocean, so I can stay underneath for as long as I want. In fact, if I wanted, I could live like the Mermaids,"

"Wow, that's pretty cool," said Sidon sounding impressed.

Vaiana smiled, and said, "thank you"

"Your welcome," said Sidon.

Vaiana said "You know, I think Maui has wrecked the word, 'you're welcome' due to him breaking into song half the time when you thank him."

"Oh dear. I haven't had much to do with him, but he does seem that sort," said Sidon.

Vaiana nodded, then asked "Shall we head back?"  
"That sounds like a plan," said Sidon, nodding. They both headed back to the Camp.

Vaiana then said, "I just had a though: aren't Zora's basically fish? So, shouldn't not like fish?"  
"Well, yes, but the Fish we are similar to, are cannibals."  
"Are yes, that explains it." said Vaiana nodding.

When they got back, Neo was carving a knife, while Justice was washing the clothes. Justice said "Your back"  
"Yep, you're not going to get rid of us that easily," joked Vaiana.

Neo asked "Who's making dinner?"

"I will! I have a dish in mind and everything," said Vaiana. Vaiana got to work straight away, and just over an hour later, they were eating their dinner. Everyone loved this dish! But Vaiana just said, "that's good, I will have to tell Leti that"

Because of the area they were in, Justice wanted everyone to have a watch partner. (Though Vaiana suspected she didn't want Neo to fall asleep again) After much talking, they decided Vaiana and Sidon would do the first and third watches. Vaiana and Sidon sat down outside the tents, and Vaiana said, "You know, I think we have the drew the short straw for watching."  
"Yes, but hopefully this way Neo won't fall asleep on the job, again," said Sidon.

Vaiana sniggered at that, but said nothing.

A while later, Sidon said, "You know you how Zelda was supposed to have the power to Seal away Gannon?" (Vaiana nodded) "Well, I've been thinking, maybe it's actually Elsa that has it, because how could they be so sure?"  
"I don't know. But you do raise a point, and they can't really give the correct answer since this is the first time for generations the Royal family has had more than one child," said Vaiana.

Sidon nodded, and said "Perhaps it's just a case of assuming too much."  
"Well they better be careful, otherwise it could cost them their lives," said Vaiana bitterly.

Sidon said "yes. And one things for sure if I die because they made that mistake, I will haunt the King and Queen for the rest of their lives, and into the afterlife"

"Don't forget to wait for me though. Because I will be doing the same," said Vaiana. Then she said, "Now Sidon, what's the matter? You have been acting oddly all afternoon!"

"I am worried about Tamatoa. He's a giant Crab, and I remember Moana saying to Neo that he eats fish, and I am a fish!" said Sidon worrying.

Vaiana put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't worry! If he tries to eat you Justice will put him in his place."

Sidon looked much happier after hearing this. Then he asked "If you don't mind me asking, how did you get that scar on your back?"  
"You've been able to see it? I thought my hair was long enough to cover it," said Vaiana in disbelief.

Sidon said, "Err sorry, your hair is a little short to cover it"

"Ok, it's about time I told someone anyway. My parents didn't want me because I didn't look like them and my sisters. So, they through me off a bridge as a baby. But due to me being a psychic psycho, and I having some connection with the water, I was saved. I have always loved the water, you know? back to the Tale, I stopped just before the rock, then kept falling. But the Ocean cushioned my fall, but because I had no shield, I got the scar. This is what Te Fiti told me anyway, she is right about everything," said Vaiana.

Sidon said "I'm sorry, I had no idea. And I am sorry about your psychic powers, they saved your life, and yet, you lost them. But you don't seem like a Psychopath to me"

"Oh! Ha! I'm called that not because I'm crazy, I'm called that because Psychics are odd, and they got nicknamed Psychic Psychos. But I'm not odd because I have spent most my life without them. And don't worry about, I have forgiven you, and I won't go back on it," said Vaiana.

Sidon asked "Are you going to tell the others?"

"Neo and Justice? Yes, tomorrow," said Vaiana.

 **Ooh! Some feelings have started to develop between Vaiana and Sidon.**

 **Also, the sequel is still on the table, though, I have two ideas for it, can't decide which though. I wold say I'd put it to the vote, except the Poll I've got at the moment is very important.**

 **If you want to help me decide, here are the two summaries:**

 **Two and a half years after the War, Vaiana and Sidon are happily married, and Vaiana has just revealed she is pregnant! However, a day or two after this, Sidon comes down with an illness which kills in a day, and sure enough it does. And now, Vaiana must learn to live without her Husband, and re-band with the Demi Gods due to a War brewing on the Horizon. However, this might be much easier with the new Captain of the Guards around.**

 **Summary two, (This story Sidon won't die):**

 **About 24 years after the war, Vaiana is invited to the Queen of Arendelle's Coronation. When Vaiana arrives, she notices something very familiar about the Queen Arendelle! And is it, and what is the young Queen hiding?  
or you can say: No sequel please.**

 **As you can see, there to proposed sequels are very different, and the second one would also be a triple crossover (Moana, Zelda and Frozen)**

 **Anyway, I would like your thoughts!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. Tamatoa**

 **Here's the next chapter! I just glad I got it up. It's been really hard with the Houses Competition and life. Don't forget to check out my other stories!**

 **Also, everyone, and I MEAN THIS! If I can find you, I will follow through with it. I've had reviewers who have severely tempted me to stop writing, I can't go on with that. Like, they have used swear words (which annoys the hell out of me,) and have insulted me. So, if you're a guest, and you're going to do the same, I will delete it, and if you're a member, I will report you. thanks for reading, and I know everyone is not going to like what I write, but please, try to be nice about expressing your option. Like just saying I think this is crap, will be fine. Just, please, be nice, I am an emotional Teenager with problems in my life, I don't need problems in my world away either.**

 **Disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN ZELDA OR MOANA!**

* * *

The next day, it was Sidon's turn to make Breakfast. He did that, and it wasn't burnt either. Which was a likely prospect, since Sidon hadn't cooked much.

Vaiana also told Neo and Justice about how she got her scar, while they waited. Their reaction was similar to Sidon's.

As soon as they finished eating breakfast, they headed off again. As they walked, they started hearing Gulls! Vaiana took a deep breath in, and said, "I can smell the sea! Come on!"  
Then she ran off ahead of them. Vaiana kept following the path until she reached the start of the beach. And there, she saw the sea! The Beach was a crescent moon shape, with a mysterious air to it. From the entrance of the beach, she could see the opening out to the Sea. Apparently, the beach wasn't on the map because it could only be seen from the Sky, when a crescent moon was coming up.

Vaiana heard puffing behind her, she turned around to see Justice, Neo and Sidon coming around the corner after her. Justice said puffing really bad, "Vaiana! What in the blue blazes did you do that for?"  
"Sorry, I could feel the sea! and I haven't seen it in a long time! Anyway! We are Demi gods, we can run for miles," said Vaiana.

"That's fine I guess," said Sidon.

Then Neo said brightly, "Come on guys! Let's get the tents up!"

They started getting the tents up. When they were all laid out on the ground, and they were about to start adding the polls, when Vaiana stopped doing what she was doing. Justice who had seen this out of the corner of her eye, said, "Don't stop now, Vaiana,"

But Vaiana just listened, or that's what it looked like to Neo, Justice and Sidon. Vaiana closed her eyes, she could feel something coming! Then she opened them sharply, and said, "Get out of here! quickly!"

Justice, Neo and Sidon did get away. But, when they were a little away, they turned to see the tents putting themselves up.

Vaiana had felt something coming. She didn't know what and why, she just needed to get the others out of there. But what surprised her, was it coming from her own magic! she felt a burst of magic come from her hands, and it set the tents up! As Justice, Neo and Sidon approached her, she said, "I, I don't understand!"

"Understand what?" asked Justice.

Sidon asked, "What just happened?"  
"Yeah! Tents don't put themselves up!" said Neo cheerfully.

Vaiana didn't answer though. She walked to the edge of the water, and a wave appeared before her. Vaiana asked it, "Ocean, what's happening?! What was that burst?"

Now for Justice Neo and Sidon, they were trying to work out what was weirder, talking to water, and water rising to be talked to. Vaiana said sounding shocked, "What? You don't know why?"

The water shook itself, like it was shaking its head, then Vaiana said glumly, "Ok. Thank you."

Then the Water disappeared. Justice demanded, "Now what was that all about!?"  
"That, the water, is Ocean. A friend of mine. My powers, which I lost years ago, their coming back, sort of. But, it's odd, I can't control them. Their like, a completely deferent thing, which has just decided to cause trouble inside me. But I'm not sure if there coming back at all, that's what it feels like, but something tells me otherwise. It's like, not all of it left me, and the what's left, has been malfunctioning the other powers, and now their malfunctioning themselves. Ocean thinks that I've been cursed, but it's not sure."  
"Wait, you used to be a psychic, right?" Asked Neo, Vaiana nodded, then Neo said, "So the tents were put up with that, then?"  
"Yes," said Vaiana.

Justice said, "This is not the time to work it out, we will have plenty of time later! See let's have some fun! We will have to start heading back tomorrow."

"Justice is right, let's take a break." said Neo brightly, then everyone except for Vaiana hit the surf.

Vaiana couldn't understand! What was happening to her!? Everything was changing so fast, she couldn't understand it all!

Back at Zora's Domain…

Summer, Moana, Maui and James stood on the lookout point, watching. James stated, "They should be on their way back by now."

"Oh great!" said Moana, trying to sound like she meant it, but failing.

James turned to her and Maui, and said, "Now, I know you don't have a good record with Tamatoa, but at least for now, can you try and put that aside so that we can win this war?"

"We'll try, but no promises," said Maui.

Summer thought for a moment, then said, "Will Vaiana be alright? She does strike an unusual resemblance to Moana, and her magic is not working properly."  
"She should be fine, after all, Justice and Neo are with her, and their magic is working fine," said James.

Maui asked after thinking for a while, "What decides if you need an item for using magic or not, James? I have been wondering for a while now."  
"Well, mostly it depends how you became a half god. For example, you, Summer here, Auli and Urbosa all need an item. For you, it's a hook, Summer, it's a bracelet, Auli, it's an earring and Urbosa, it's a staff. This is because you were not born a demi God. But there are special cases, like Vaiana. The only reason she doesn't need one… well, actually I have no idea. Next time Leti drops by, I'll ask. But Moana wasn't born a half God either, but she had the heart against her skin all that time, and I believe some of its magic transferred her. Which means she has quite a few of Te Fiti's powers, but no were near as powerful," said James looking slightly embarrassed. Then he said, "I'll ask Leti about that too, because I'm not really that sure to be honest."

Then Betty came to them. She said, "We've spotted Alex. Bella has gone to meet him,"

"Good. Thank you, Betty," said James.

Betty nodded, then flew off. A short while later Bella came to them. Moana asked, "What happened to Alex?"  
"He went back on look out, like he was ordered. Vaiana, Neo, Justice and Sidon will be late, because they had to take the long way around due to Lynels, and now they will be stuck there, because of some Yiga scouts. And he thinks that Vaiana at least, won't want to put Tamatoa in a case to lose any more limbs, then he has lost already. Right, Maui?" said Bella smirking as she said the last bit.

"Bella!" shrieked Moana as she went to lunge Bella, but Summer got to her before she could get far.

James asked Bella before someone got hurt, "Could you make sure the Princesses are safe?"  
"Sure," said Bella nodding, then she shapeshifted, and flew off.

With Zelda and Elsa…

Elsa was quite happy. She was getting somewhere with proving she was right about Revali liking Zelda. Elsa had overheard him getting love advice from Maui, who was not the best love expert, but she supposed he knew a bit. Then a Swallow came down to them, it turned into the Demi Goddess Bella! Bella said, "It's not safe here girls, we need to get you somewhere safe."  
"Why?" asked Zelda.

Bella said "Yigas have been seen near here. Come on,"

They followed her back to Zora's Domain.

With Justice, Neo, Sidon and Vaiana…

Justice said as they sat around the camp fire in the evening, "I need to warn you about a few things to do with Tamatoa… first off, he's a giant Crab."

"yes, we all knew that," grumbled Sidon, rolling his eyes.  
Vaiana scolded, "Sidon!"

"We need to be polite, because his last run with Demi Gods was not very good," Justice said.

Neo said brightly, "Yep! And we have Maui and Moana to thank for that!"

"And he likes shinnies," finished Justice.

Vaiana smirked, then said, "He and Neo should get along swell."

"ha! Very funny Vaiana," said Neo not looking impressed.

"Also, don't ask about his missing leg. If you want to know, ask Maui," said Justice grimacing slightly.

Sidon commented dryly, "if Maui was behind it, we probably don't want to know."

"Ha," said Vaiana smiling.

Neo said brightly, "I can't wait to meet Tamatoa!"

"Good for you," said Justice rolling her eyes.

The next morning…

After they had, had breakfast, they were waiting for Tamatoa to appear. Vaiana was a little scared, she knew Tamatoa was huge, even compared to a god. Neo asked Justice brightly, "Do you know what he looks like?"  
"Yes idiot, I did rescue him. But even if I didn't, how many giant Crabs can there be?" asked Justice.

Sidon said nodding, "She does have a point there."

Then there were bubbles coming from the water. Vaiana was ready to flee, Sidon was doing the same, Justice was ready to attack, and Neo was looking amused. Then a Giant Crab came out of the water onto the beach. His back was covered in Gold! And it was shining in the sun. Justice put her weapon down as she asked, "Are you Tamatoa?"  
"Yes, that's me. Are you Justice?" asked Tamatoa.

Justice nodded, then she said, "This is Neo, a fellow Demi God, this is Sidon, the Zora Prince, and this is Vaiana, a Demi Goddess,"  
"Well, hi," said Tamatoa who was eyeing Vaiana and Neo suspiciously. But Vaiana didn't blame him, if the roles were reversed, she'd be doing the same.

Vaiana said smiling nervously, "Err, Hi?"

Justice went to discuss a few things with him, while Sidon, Neo and Vaiana had a chat. Neo said Brightly, "I don't think he quite trusts us, right Vaiana?"

"Well he hasn't had a good experience with Demi gods, and Justice did get him out of a spot," said Vaiana.

Sidon said, "But, he does seem alright."

Then Justice asked, "Shall we go?"  
"Sounds good. This place is giving me the creeps," said Sidon.

As they started off, Hans flew down to them. Vaiana quietly groaned, she hated Hans! Hans said, "You guys are going to need to stay here. Yiga Spies have moved into the long path, and there still Lynels on the other path. Bye,"

"Ok, thanks." said Justice.

Sidon sighed, and then said, "Well, we're going to be stuck here for a while."

"Neo, let's get the tents back up, and Neo, I need a hand with something," said Justice.

"OK!" Said Neo very brightly, they went down a bit to set up the tents.

Tamatoa said to Sidon and Vaiana, "your friend Neo seems a bit odd."

"Yeah, he takes some getting used to," said Vaiana.

Sidon asked, "Have you been to Hyrule before?"  
"No, actually. It looks pretty though," said Tamatoa.

A short while later, they heard Justice scream, then yell, "SIDON! CAN YOU HELP ME? NEO IS USELESS!"  
"COMING!" called Sidon, then he went over.

When Sidon was a little away, Tamatoa stated to Vaiana, "You like him, don't you?"  
"What? No! not that long ago, I hated him!" said Vaiana quickly.

Tamatoa said, "Well it's true, whatever you say."  
"Don't take this the wrong way, but how can a Crab be a Love Expert?" asked Vaiana.

Tamatoa said, "in a word, Maui."

"Oh, he doesn't seem like that now," said Vaiana.

Then Justice wanted to talk to Tamatoa. Vaiana walked around the beach, and then she saw something in the bushes! She pulled it out, and saw a boat.

'I wonder if this is still water safe?' thought Vaiana. Then Neo came up and asked cheerfully, "Are you going to sail that thing? If so, just watch out for those clouds, they look like a storm is brewing,"

"I might take it for a sail. I will be fine as long as I don't cross that reef," said Vaiana, she pushed the boat into the water, and jumped on. When Neo got back to Tamatoa, Justice and Sidon, Tamatoa asked, "What is Vaiana doing?"  
"Seeing if that boat is water tight," responded Neo cheerfully.

Justice commented, "She is dangerously close to that reef."

"Oh God! She is getting drawn towards it!" said Sidon gasping.

Vaiana realised she was in trouble, she had got caught in the outgoing tide, and she was very close to the reef! And as she tried to get away, she just got closer. When Vaiana realised she couldn't escape, she straightened herself up to go over the reef, with the thought in mind to come back across it. But when she had crossed it, she just kept going out.

Justice was about to shapeshift and fly over there to help her, when Sidon put his hand on her arm and said, "No."

"But!" started Justice.

Sidon said sadly, "Vaiana SHOULD be fine, the Ocean is her friend after all."

They could not help but feel sad. Despite the fact the thought Vaiana should be fine, there was a sinking feeling inside them.

* * *

 **Vaiana is alive! She is just out of the picture! and remember, you'll make more friends with being short and nice**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. Let's go Home**

 ** _here's the next Chapter! god, it's almost been a month since I last updated! sorry!  
_** ** _This chapter is solie on Tamatoa, Sidon, Neo and Justice. The next chapter will have Vaiana in it._**

 ** _Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN MOANA OR ZELDA!_**

* * *

After waiting for a while, there was still no sign of Vaiana's Boat. Justice said glumly, "We can't wait any longer, let's go back."  
"Your right. If she's dead, we can at least win this war for her and everyone else who has died," said Neo sadly, which was a usual tone for Neo, because he was normally very cheerful.

Sidon said nodding, "Let's go."

As the left off, Alex came to them. He said, "I'll give you a lift to Zora's Domain! I've discovered that I can warp big groups!"  
"Is it safe?" asked Tamatoa narrowing his eyes.

Justice quickly introduced Tamatoa and Alex, then Alex said, "it will be fine! if you don't believe me, I will go with you!"

"Okay," said Tamatoa. Then Alex summoned the Warp Portal, and Neo was the first through. Then it was Sidon, then Justice, then Tamatoa and Alex, then it shut. When Neo reached the other end, he was ejected out into a pool of rather dirty water. When the others came through, he was getting out. Neo complained, "Augh! I got dirty!"

"Oh, shut up Neo!" said Justice glaring.

Tamatoa said, "well said Justice."

"thanks, Tamatoa," said Justice looking pleased.

Alex said, "Everyone is waiting with the Throne room, let's move."

* * *

 **With Leti and Te Fiti…**

Leti said to Te Fiti, "Is Vaiana alright?"  
"Yes, she's fine. Just drifting on the Boat. I've asked Fuamea to make sure she has landed and is awake before a week is out," said Te Fiti.

Leti said, "It's funny how Vaiana hated Sidon, and now she's in love with him."

"That is funny… you didn't do that on purpose, did you?" asked Te Fiti.

Leti shook her head and said, "No, I did not have anything to do with that, and neither did Betty. Fate decides who the Demi Gods and normal gods end up with."

"Oh yes, I forgot about that small fact," said Te Fiti looking surprised.

Then Leti asked, "How long until Gannon escapes?"

"Two weeks, but I will make sure Vaiana can get back in time," said Te Fiti.

* * *

 **At the Throne room…**

Due to the fact Tamatoa was so big, he and Neo waited outside, while Sidon, Alex and Justice went in. upon seeing them, Mipha asked, "is everyone here?"  
"sort of, Neo and Tamatoa are waiting outside. But, Vaiana got lost on the way. She will be alright though," said Justice.

Zelda asked, "Are you sure?"  
"yes, I'm sure, she's always fine," said Justice.

Mipha said, "Come on! let's go and greet Tamatoa!"

As everyone walked out, Elsa and Zelda dropped to the back. Elsa said, "They seem to be really against us talking to her!"  
"I'll say," said Zelda.

Everyone seemed to get on well with Tamatoa, though there was a bit of tension between Maui, Moana and him. But, Justice was keeping a close eye on them, to make sure they stayed on neutral ground.

After a while, James said, "Demi Gods and Goddesses, come on… to the meeting glad to make plans!"  
"yes sir!" they all said.

Justice said to Tamatoa, "I spoke to the Zora King, he said you can go anywhere, as long as you try not to damage things, or hurt anyone."

"Thanks, Judge," said Tamatoa.

Justice stared for a few moments, before she realised what he meant. She said, "Oh very clever Tamatoa!"  
"That's what I'm here for," said Tamatoa smugly.

Justice laughed whiles she said, "I better go, or James will turn me into a Billygoat or an Oster."  
"See you," said Tamatoa, then Justice went to the meeting Glade.

When everyone was seated, James said, "When Gannon show's up, how do you think we should go about it?"  
"Confuse him! I bet he's no good a Riddles!" boasted Bella.

Justice said shaking her head, "No Bella! Last time we used your tactic, Dawyne was unable to do anything for weeks!"  
"Sorry Bella, Justice is right on this one," said James, then Bella huffed, and preceded to sit there, looking surly and glared at the pair of them.

Summer suggested quietly, "What about attacking with our strongest attacks?"  
"Summer, could you speak up? I can't hear you," said James turning bright red.

Summer said louder, "Oh sorry! What about attacking with our best, and or strongest attacks? And the mortals could do the same."

"That's a great idea!" said Neo cheerfully.

James nodded, then said, "Any other ideas?"  
Hans put his hand up, then said, "What about sending the Mortals up to distract him, while we sneaking up on him?"  
"How about we take this to the vote?" suggested Urbosa.

James said, "Yes Urbosa, that is a good idea. All those in favour of Hans's idea?"

Seven put their hand up, (though one was Hans) then James said, "Right seven. All those in favour of Summer's idea?"  
10 put their hand up. Then James said, "And all those in favour of neither?"  
Only two people put their hand up. James said, "Right, Summer's idea it is."  
"Umm, question James, what about Vaiana?" asked Ayla.

James said, "Well, we can't wait for her, so she just has to fit in."

"Th, tha, that is, is the, the most, logic, lo, logical, thi, thing, to do," stammered Colin, who then jumped in fright when Bella coughed.

Everyone nodded, then Lani commented, "I do hope Vaiana is alright."

"As do all of us," said James. Then he said, "is there anything else?"  
"Yes, who is going to deliver our idea to the Kings?" asked Alex.

James said, "You can. Thanks for volunteering, Alex."

"Err, right," said Alex flushing.

Then James said, "Meeting closed."

As they leaved, Moana said to Dawyne, "With what I taught Vaiana, she should get back fine."  
"Assuming she hasn't been knocked out," said Dawyne in tune to some tune Moana had never heard.

Moana agreed, "yes, assuming that."

Maui said to James, "I'm worried about the up and coming battle."

"We all are. But we can only hope for the best," said James.

Maui asked, "How will we know when Gannon is about to escape?"  
"From tomorrow, I will have one or two scouts. But Leti said she'd tell us when the wards were about to fall. So hopefully, we won't miss it." said James.

Maui said nodding, "Hopefully."

* * *

 **and stop! OMG! I just watched Aladdin recently, and I remembered why it's such a great film! (The Genie's great:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. Where am I from?**

 **Desclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

The first thing Vaiana thought when she woke, ' _God my head hurts!'_

Then Vaiana realised she was not in Hyrule; which meant she bolted up right. Vaiana looked around, and saw she was on a boat, which was beached. Then Vaiana realised it was night, and from the looks of it, she was on a little Island. After sitting there for a while, she realised that she was quite hungry: so Vaiana set off to find some food.

When Vaiana had got the fruit, and eaten it, she looked around at the sea. Vaiana gasped as she realised how lost she was. Then she started to cry, "Oh, god! I have no idea where I am!"

Then Vaiana sat down at cried: for she had no idea where she was, nor how long she had been asleep while the boat she had been on was drifting.

The Boat was a mess, it would take ages to fix it: and this feeling that something had was about to happen, was getting stronger. Vaiana got into a praying position and begged, "Te Fiti! Please; help me!"

However, no one answered her pleas. After a while, Vaiana was panicking about what to do: she had no idea where she'd been, nor we she needed to go. Then Vaiana heard someone say behind her, "Don't sit there and cry; you need to form a plan."

Vaiana span around to see an elderly woman wearing purple. After staring at her for a few seconds: Vaiana suddenly realised that it was her Grandmother! She questioned, "Grandma Allie?"  
"I am impressed you remembered me. But, you are a smart girl, and I like to think I am pretty easy to remember. Now, Chosen Child of Te Fiti; are you alright?" Asked Allie.

Vaiana asked looking confused, "Chosen one?"  
"Yes, you have been chosen to fulfil an Ancient Prophecy passed down through the Sheikah. You, and only you, will destroy Gannon; as the Gods foretold," said Allie.

Vaiana said "But, that's not the Prophecy the Royal family has been preparing for! I don't understand!"  
"Your quite right. But, as it happened, depending on how things went, it could be that prophecy, or the one of the gods. And because you were born with the power, and you become a Demi Goddess, which means the God's Prophecy is the one which went forward. Your one goes like this:

 **A girl with hair the colour of blood shall appear, and a bitter cloud will be with her, however, this girl is the world's saviour. To get her to save the world, you must not use her and melt the Bitter cloud. Be aware, she is of Hylia's blood, and her bite is worse than her bark,** " said Allie.

Vaiana said, "Right, I think I understand. But, I can't do it unless I get home!"  
Allie said wisely, "You forget that home is where the heart is:

 _A royal girl was born in my Kingdom, she was one of a kind. She loves the sea and those who understand her, she makes me proud."  
_ Vaiana said sounding slightly irritated, "Allie! I need answers! Not cheering up!"  
Allie just smiled and went on: " _Sometimes the path forward will confuse you, maybe even leave a scar, but the scar will heal and show; where you are._

 _The people you love will change you, the Wisdom you gain will guide you, and this is all because of a quiet voice: always inside you._

 _And when it starts to whisper 'Vaiana, you have changed so much, Vaiana tell me, do you know where you're from?"_

Vaiana sighed, closed her eyes and listened to the Breeze. The she heard the Ocean telling her the way home, then Vaiana sang:

 _"Where am I from? I come from an amazing Kingdom, the sea has always been my friend, and it calls me!"_

Then Vaiana swelled and thought, "Time to except who I am." And sang:  
 _"My father the King, is a man of great honour, because we are descended from the Goddesses, who made the world what it is today: they call me!"  
_ Then Vaiana saw the Spirits of everyone who came before her! Royals, explores, Demi Gods and many more. One man, with a powerful air looked at her and bowed, before continuing on.

Vaiana sang with excitement, " _Like them I have chosen my destiny! I will go further! I have learned, I have grown, and still, I hear it!_

 _And the call isn't out there at all, it's inside me, it's my soul, the very being who I am!_

 _I will remember the words you say, and sing: come what may,_

 _I'll come back!_

 _I am Vaiana!"_

 __Vaiana quickly gathered up the stuff she would need for repairing the boat. Then, she didn't waste any time getting to work. Allie stayed with her: and gave her tips and guidelines on what to do. When the sun began to rise, Allie said, "Well child, I must go and you're ready to go, now."

"Thanks Allie! I wouldn't have done it without you!" said Vaiana, giving her Grandmother's spirit a hug.

Allie smiled and said, "You would have worked sometime out."

"Maybe," said Vaiana smiling, then Allie faded away.

Vaiana quickly gathered up some supplies for the trip home, then she pushed off.

As Vaiana sailed away from the Island, she shouted at the sea, "I am Vaiana of Hyrule! I will sail myself to Hyrule: to destroy Gannon and save the world!"  
Then the wind blew in her sail, and she sped off. Vaiana was worried: everything seemed to be pointing towards this being a race against time, the Ocean seemed worried too; which was never good. The ocean was behind her: and the wind was too, and it seemed worried -Though Vaiana was guessing that because she couldn't understand the wind-.

Vaiana whispered worriedly to herself, "is the end near? Is the end of this blasted journey nearly over? Is Gannon soon going to break free? If so, I hope I'm not too late!"

What seemed like years later, (but was actually only two weeks) Vaiana finally arrived at Hyrule. As she pulled up, she went over to a patch of bare soil and ran it through her fingers.

"Gannon is getting ready, his draining the life away from the soil, I can feel it. I have to hurry!" Said Vaiana. And with that: she focused her Godlike strength into her lungs and energy, and took off as fast as she could towards the castle.

 **Chapter's words: 1,089**

 **The song she sings as you can probably guess is heavily based off I am Moana. And it is, I have used The English and French version lyrics, then I changed bits to suit the story better.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. Gannon, part 1**

 **Two chapters I believe until the end. (After this one)**

As Vaiana ran, her head was getting full with worries. Had the Calamity broken free already? Was he destroying the land as she ran? Because of these thoughts, a rather large pit was forming in Vaiana's stomach, and she had a sneaking suspicion that it wouldn't go away until she reached the castle and found Gannon. As the night fell, the cold air blew in Vaiana's face; it felt like little knifes stabbing at her face. But, she didn't let it slow her.

Vaiana ran through the night. Most people couldn't do it without sleep; Vaiana couldn't go through the night without sleep normally: but due to having her strength focused on her stamina, muscles and mind-she could do anything.

By the time Vaiana reached the ridge near the castle; she was starting to feel a little tired, but that didn't matter, she had to go on. When Vaiana saw the Castle, there was a thick purple fog surrounding the castle. But, Vaiana didn't look for long before she charged on. Vaiana swam across the moat, as fast as she could. She had to get to the castle quickly; she had to get there before Gannon broke free, so as soon as he did, she could fight him and seal him away as soon as possible.

When Vaiana had crossed the moat, the purple fog was all around her! And she saw that there was a lot of horrid smelling and looking purple goo. Vaiana said to herself, "Yuck! This stuff looks disgusting! Has Gannon caused this?"  
As she made her way up to the actual castle, Vaiana had a permanent look of disgust on her face as she picked her way through the goo.

 _At Zora's Domain, right at that moment…_

The Demi-Gods, Champions, and the others who were going to fight Gannon, were gathered in the Throne room with Leti, Sidon, and Mipha's father.

Leti said, "You guys have to go! Gannon will break free any minute!"  
"Right, well: Alex can take anyone who can't fly through his portals, and the rest of us will fly, or take their beast," said James.

Leti thought for a moment, then she said, "I'm coming with you!"  
"Why?" asked Urbosa.

Leti shrugged, "I just have this feeling that I have to go."

"Well, good luck; and be safe," said Sidon who was a bit upset about the fact he couldn't go.

Justice said, "Don't worry, we will! We will conquer this!"

Then they all went to get ready. Once everyone was ready, they headed off to the castle.

 _Back with Vaiana…_

Vaiana had reached the Sanctum which is where she believed Gannon was. As she entered, she looked up at the roof to see a horrid looking parasitic sack type thing hanging there. The sack was breaking open. Vaiana cried in realisation, "Gannon!"

Then she looked down at her hand, to see her Triforce Symbol glowing brightly. Vaiana then knew that this was it; it was time to fly. But as Gannon broke out, he hit the floor, which cracked and the pair of them went tumbling down with Vaiana screaming. When Vaiana saw a room coming towards her, she quickly shapeshifted into a seagull - after a couple of tries, - and landed safely. When Vaiana recovered a bit, she turned to see Gannon's ugly self behind her, already starting to attack.

Vaiana summoned her magic to create a Sword made out pure light, for she knew he was particularly weak to that: she was going to attack him with that as needed to weaken him while her Secret Power was building. After releasing a warrior cry, she charged headlong into battle starting off with a stab.

 _(Meanwhile) With the ones who just arrived…_

Alex, Link, Zelda, Elsa, Tamatoa and Leti were the first to arrive. They looked around, seeing all the purple goo and fog. However, Leti said sounding surprised, "The ground-it's trembling!"  
Everyone felt for a moment, then Zelda said, "Your right! But how?"  
"We can't waste any time; I fear this means Gannon is about to break free," said Leti. But then they heard the screech of Meladoh, and saw it flying over Hyrule Castle, while Revali was flying down to them.

Revali said, "The land trembles. Something is happening."

"Yes, we know," said Elsa.

Then they saw the other Demigods and the other Champions arrive. Alex said, "Revali, you tell the others to prepare to attack when signalled, we're going up! We can't waste another moment!"

"Yes, Sir! What about the other Demi-Gods?" asked Revali.

Leti said, "I'll see to them. You guys start, and go quickly!"  
Tamatoa said, "Okay-Alex, Zelda, Elsa and Link, shall we move?"  
"Let's," said Link, and they moved off.

 _With Vaiana…_

Vaiana was having her skills tested to the max. Gannon could fly a little bit, which meant Vaiana had to: shapeshift, then turn back, attack, then shapeshift back into a bird again. This was going to be a very slow battle, but so far for her, it was working well. She hoped her power would hurry though; because she had heard the water telling her the others had arrived! And Vaiana didn't want her friends getting hurt.

Vaiana hissed in frustration as Gannon grew wise to her tactic yet again, which meant she had to change it, again. Vaiana heard the water call to her: it said that the others were nearly at the top of the castle! Vaiana sighed and apologised, "Sorry about this, guys."  
then she shot a strong beam of water out.

When the water came out, it sent everyone flying. When they finally hit the ground, Elsa groaned, "What the hell was that!? And we're all wet!"  
"I don't know," said Tamatoa, shaking his head. He was being thankful he didn't land on his back.

Leti said joining them, "One thing is for sure; that water was too strong to be natural."  
"Is everyone alright? And what do you mean by too strong to be natural? Yeah sure, having a beam of water come out is unusual, but still," asked Alex.

Leti said, "The water had magic in it. Someone doesn't want us to reach that part of the castle, and I fear it might be a half-god/ goddess or a full god/goddess."  
"But who? And why?" asked Link.

Zelda said, "it's probably Gannon trying to keep us away so we can't beat him. He's been trapped all this time, he has properly to think up new ways to keep us away."

"Well whatever it was, we need to get back, and stay on guard," said Tamatoa. Everyone else nodded. They got up and went back towards the castle.

As they walked, Colby joined them. He asked, "Are you alright?"  
"We're fine! How is everyone else?" asked Leti.

Colby said "From the ones I've talked to, no one seems too badly injured. But, there are several I haven't talked to yet. Urbosa was lucky though; Narbouris nearly fell over because of the winds that beam of water created."

"Well, that's a relief and that is fortunate," said Alex.

Leti nodded and said, "I'll say."

"A second party doesn't want us to reach Gannon though: I can feel it," said Colby.

"But, why?" asked Elsa.

"Someone mustn't want us to save this world," said Leti.

"We have to go back; but we better stay vigilant for that 'second party,' because that could be the difference between defeat and victory," said Zelda.

" _Fiti, you better know what you're doing,"_ Leti thought as they moved off.

 **Words; 1263 is the closing number. (Not exact number)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. Gannon, Part 2**

 ***Sob* so close to the end. What do you guys think of a sequel? 1164 words.**

 **Also, I could go back and re-edit this story, but I want something to look back in in five years or something and see how far I've come. Thank you everyone who has made it this far!**

Vaiana smiled happily as the water told her the beam of had gotten them away. That was what she wanted to happen!

Vaiana really wished the power would hurry up and recharge though: it was taking forever! And she didn't have that long to wait before the others would be back; because they would come back. Also, soon, Vaiana would tire, and that would mean she could not fight anymore, and then Gannon would defeat her.

Just then, Gannon sent Vaiana's sword flying across the room. Knowing that she would not be able to reach it without serious risk of injury, Vaiana started panicking and couldn't work out what to do. Vaiana quickly thought, then pointed to her sword while thinking, " _Sword, come to me."_

And it did! "Yay!" cried Vaiana, however, her celebration was short lived Gannon sent an attack at her, which quickly sent her back into battle mode.

Then, Gannon took to the air and flew out. Vaiana feeling annoyed that everything seemed against her; took after him. As she chased him, she returned to human, she shot him with an arrow full of light from her trusty Falcon Bow, then she returned to a Seagull.

This happened until they reached the field nearby by Kakariko Village. Gannon landed there, and Vaiana did too. she could see everyone else chasing after them, but she paid them no mind: Vaiana had one thing to do.

Vaiana felt the back of her hand light up, then she lifted her right hand as Gannon charged before her; and the same light she had seen when she had saved Betty from that creature came.

Zelda and Elsa watched in shock as Vaiana hit Gannon with her power. This girl was facing him alone, no shields, no back up, no nothing. Yet, she didn't show fear: she didn't show any emotions really.

Vaiana saw the portal to the spirit world open-up and Gannon get pulled into it. As the portal faded, and the light did too. Vaiana was glad it was over, and now she was very tired and sore. She now could feel the wounds she had, were hurting rather badly. Right then, Vaiana saw a golden tringle fall towards her. Vaiana put her hand out to catch said triangle; and she caught it! Vaiana said to herself, "This beauty is flowing with power! What is it?"  
Then she saw Leti appear next to her. Leti said, "Well done."  
"You knew I was the chosen one, didn't you? Allie told me of a prophecy made by the gods," said Vaiana feeling a little peeved.

Leti said nodding, "Yes I did, but I was forbidden to tell you until the time was right. But due to unexpected events, I never got the chance. Sorry, my child."

"Leti, I must know, which Demi gods know of my true heritage?" asked Vaiana desperately.

Leti said after thinking for a second, "Well, they're all going to know now. But before, only Self-Heal knew. I did think of telling Betty, but Fuamea told me not to."  
"Okay. Oh look, here come the others," whispered Vaiana. Then she asked holding up the triangle, "Mother, what's this?"  
"That is the legendary Triforce of Power! Where did you get it?" asked Leti, surprised.

Vaiana said, "As Gannon was sent to the spirit world, it was dropped by him; and well, it came to me."

Then all the Demi Gods came up to congratulate Vaiana. Everyone, Demi Gods and mortals were all very excited. Dawyne asked, "What power did you use on Gannon?"  
"From the looks of it, the same one as you used to save me. What was that again?" asked Betty.

Leti supplied, "The power of Hylia."  
"Nonsense! She couldn't have used that, she's not from my family! She must have used on of her Demi God Powers," said King Roham joining them (he had fallen behind).

Vaiana was about to say something, when an old Lady joined them. The old Lady said smiling, "Vaiana of the Water, well done."  
"Thanks. Lia, wasn't it?" asked Vaiana.

Lia nodded, then she said, "Time to give you back what you lost years ago."  
she lifted up both her hands, and created a ball of light, which was pushed towards Vaiana, and it hit her square in the chest. Then Vaiana gasped, wheezing a little, "My powers, their working properly again!"  
"Yes, I fixed them," said Lia, then Vaiana noticed a strand of golden hair fall down into Lia's face.

Vaiana narrowed her eyes, then questioned suspiciously, "Are you Hylia?"  
"wha!?" everyone questioned, and looked at Lia.

Lia smiled and said, "For years, I have appeared and helped people, no one ever guessed who I truly was. Yet you, Vaiana, chosen by the Gods, have worked it out."

"I just had this feeling, dear ancestor," said Vaiana. She did have a feeling, and that strand of gold hair made her ask.

Lia pulled back her cloak, and revealed the true form of Hylia underneath.

Amanda said, "If we had known you were alive; you could have stopped Gannon."

"No, I couldn't have: it was chosen for Vaiana. But I am very ashamed to be related to you, though! You abandoned her! And left her to die!" said Hylia angrily.  
"Wait, she is the third child?" asked Roham in disbelief.

Hylia nodded, then everyone looked in Vaiana in shock. Vaiana asked, "Why are you all looking at me like that? Is it for not telling you?"  
"Yes, why?" Asked Betty sounding hurt.

Vaiana said snarling, "Don't give me that! It is none of your business! I am not proud of who I am! And why should I go around gloating about being Royal?!"  
"Vaiana, I'm sure she didn't mean it like that," said Leti trying to de-fuse Vaiana a little.

Vaiana growled feeling quite upset, "She did too! you didn't see the look Betty gave me!"  
"How could you! I always thought you guys to be people who are above that!" said Link to Roham angrily.

Roham said, "Well, tradition is tradition."  
"And aren't you forgetting something? Like the fact I did not have blonde hair in my youth?" said Allie, appearing.

Elsa said excitedly, "Grandma!"

"Everyone's here," commented Leti dryly.

Vaiana asked Hylia giving her the Triforce of Power, "Gannon left this, by the way."  
"Thanks. I will find a good home for it," said Hylia taking it.

"Umm Vaiana, we were wondering, can we catch up at some point?" asked Elsa boldly.

Vaiana (who had calmed down quite a bit) nodded, then said to everyone, "Everyone, no matter the past between us: I am willing to give you all a second chance."  
"Thanks," said Amanda sincerely.

Then Neo said trying to break some of the ice that had formed within the last fifteen minutes, "In the meantime, let's get over to Zora's Domain for a party!"  
"What a great idea! And I can entertain you all with my song!" said Tamatoa.

Then everyone laughed: this was a lively group. Then they went back to Zora's Domain for their Party, and in Vaiana's case, a very long sleep, too.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13. One year and on Half Later**

 **This is the last chapter/epilogue! Whatever you want to call it. words: 840**

Sidon stood in the royal family area of Zora's Domain feeling nervous. He was about to propose to Vaiana: and it could go fantastically and be like a dream, or it would go terribly, and he would be highly embarrassed. With standing around leaving him feeling terrible, he started pacing. Shortly after deciding to do that, he started muttering under his breath. This made him feel a bit calmer.

Mipha, who was sitting on a seat (so she could read,) nearby, was being driven mad by him. After putting up with it for ten minutes, she jumped up and said to her brother, "Sidon! Would you stop that! You're driving me insane!"  
"Sorry, I'm nervous," said Sidon, stopping to tell Mipha that. Then he continued to walk around, muttering.

Mipha groaned at seeing her telling him off didn't do a thing. Hoping that walking might make Sidon stop, she asked, "Did you hear that Elsa and Colby are officially together?"  
"Yes I did. I also heard Maui saying to Dawyne that their Soul Mates," said Sidon stopping. Then he sighed.

Mipha wanted to cheer: this had the desired effect! It was stopping Sidon from pacing! Mipha said, "Well, they are pretty perfect for each other: from what I've heard, Colby had a similar childhood to Elsa, without the Royalty, of course: and they both have Ice powers. Couldn't get more similar then that, could you?"

"No, you couldn't," Sidon agreed.

"Yep. Assuming Vaiana accepts, there are going to be a lot of weddings coming up. Link and mine in a couple of days, Zelda and Revali's in 3 months' time, then Colby and Elsa's…" said Mipha drifting off.

Sidon nodded, and said, "Yes, that is true."

Then Urbosa came in. Urbosa said, knowing what Sidon wanted to ask Vaiana, "Sidon, Vaiana and the rest of the Royal Family are here."  
"Really? Thanks!" said Sidon running off. He was quite eager to get it over and done with!

Urbosa said to Mipha shaking her head, "It's quite funny you know: Zelda, Elsa and Vaiana are getting along fine, and they emit as such. But, The King and Queen say they got on fine with Vaiana, and she says she as to try very hard to be nice to them."  
"Yes, that is amusing," said Mipha laughing slightly. Then she asked, "What are the guardians doing at the moment?"  
"Their guarding all sorts of areas from dangers," responded Urbosa.

Then Mipha said, "Is what I heard from Moana and Summer true; and your closing the Demi God Council?"  
"Yes. People are a bit suspicious of us; and there's nothing to do anyway: all the danger is gone, now, anyway. But we are going to meet up once a month for dinner. But of course, some will meet more than that, anyway," said Urbosa, feeling sad. It had been a hard choice for everyone to make, but they did all agree on it.

Mipha said, "That's sad."

"Yes, it is a bit," said Urbosa, nodding.

 **With Sidon…**

He had just finished greeting the Royal family, when he asked Vaiana, "Vaiana, may I burrow you for a moment?"  
"Of course! Led the way!" said Vaiana smiling, and Sidon took her off somewhere.

Amanda asked her husband, "Do you suppose he's going to ask?"  
"Hmm, not sure," he said, pondering.

The Chancellor of the Zoras said, "I think he is: he's been nervous all morning, and he's been driving Lady Mipha insane because of it!"  
"We shall wait and see, I guess," said Colby. (Colby and Revali both arrived with the Royals.)

Betty, Moana, Justice, Neo and Hans joined Urbosa and Mipha. Moana said, "Come on, let's go and see if Sidon's going to ask!"  
"Great idea," Mipha nodded: Sidon might be too nervous to even ask! She and Urbosa followed the others both.

They went out to a balcony, which over looked a bridge which was where Vaiana and Sidon were. Then, they saw Sidon get down into one knee and ask Vaiana something! Betty whispered excitedly, "He's asking her something!"

"Gee, Sidon has done his best to follow human marriage proposing traditions," Justice said, half surprised.

"It's really sweet," Moana whispered.  
Then Vaiana screamed making them all jump, "Yes!"  
Then she hugged him. Then they kissed, which was the Demi Goddesses and Mipha's cue to get out of there. Moana joked as they walked, "I think she accepted!"  
"Yes! That's another wedding! Oh, I didn't tell you guys: Neo and I are getting married!" squealed Justice.

Neo said brightly, "That's right!"  
"Well done! That's great news!" said Hans sincerely.

Summer commented, "It's a popular time to get married, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," said Betty nodding.

"So, Justice: is Tamatoa liking his living with Dawyne?" asked Urbosa.

Justice said laughing, "Oh yes, there as bad as each other!"  
"Come on; we should go and see how long they keep the news for," suggested Moana. Everyone nodded, and they went to the Throne Room to see how long before the next wedding which they 'don't know about' was announced.

 **Where finished. The end. Thank you for reading all the way through! It's been a pleasure to have you all, and I hope you continue to read my stories. Sequel: what do you all think? I personally think it doesn't need one, but I am leaving the door open because I know some of you might like a continuation to the story.**

 **Don't forget to check out: Mirror of Our Land and A Flower in the Dark! Also, keep an eye out for Poor Unfortunate Soul cursed by Love and Harry Potter and the Four Badgers Year 1.**

 **If you know of a good Starwars sight with a lot on information on the books and the movies, can you tell me the name? I really want to write one, but I don't have the time to read all the books and watch all the movies. I could read/watch some, but not all. So please? Good site names?**

 **To closing amount of words for the entire story, including authors notes, is 25925.**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
